The heart wants what it wants
by AkinaYu
Summary: Freedom. That is the thing he need. And so, he made a bet with his mother. To make all the girls confess to him. With that, time went by...When he realized, in the last page of his notebook, only her name was there, written in red. The name of the last girl who hasn't confessed to him. Mikan Sakura...
1. His name is Natsume Hyuuga

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

Chapter 1

Natsume Hyuuga. 17 years old. A child prodigy. Arrogant, selfish, egoistic…There is no one in this world that doesn't know about him. Why? Here are the reasons.

_Natsume has look_

With messy raven hair, alluring crimson eyes that can make girl melt in any second, a tanned well-built body and a bad boy image, Natsume is elected as the hottest man on Earth. Just by looking at his features, you can feel your heart beat faster and you can't breathe anymore. Don't try to look into his eyes. Only 5 seconds later, your knees will wobble and you will faint right away without a chance to talk to him. _Even if you are a guy..._

In his innocent mind of him, he often wonders why there is nobody look at him straightly in his eyes…It's true that they have hope in him. He can feel it. But will there be a day when a person will tell him that his eye are pretty and doesn't tell him he has to do this or do that? That is the only question which Natsume hasn't found the answer yet.

_Natsume is good at everything_

At school, Natsume excels in every subjects and sports. He is a child prodigy for god's sake. He can read when he was three, can count when he was four and do paper work when he was in secondary school. All the time, everyone look at him with high hope. He is a person who can do anything for sure. Boys admire him and girls worship him. Even the teachers are scared of him..

But no one knows the truth. Because he was raised up in an environment where money is everything, Natsume was forced to grow up faster than other peers. And never in his life, has he felt the warmth he always looks for. He did this so that he won't let his parents down. But to tell the truth, he wants to go out and play with other kids…

_Natsume has money, status_

Well, even Natsume himself doesn't object it. He is the future heir of the Hyuuga Corp. So of course, he has money and status. But he never uses it. He always keeps it in his save and nobody can touch it, even his family…

Status? He was born to have it and now, he has to learn how to use it. How to be a gentleman, talk like a gentleman, walk like a gentleman… _He hates this…_ To act like someone who is not him, he doesn't like it at all. He just wants to be a normal boy, to go around and play, not stuck in the house to study about policy and many things else…

Sometimes, he would trade this status of his for a day he could be normal….

_In the end, Natsume has everything_

Money

Look

Fame

Natsume is the boy who has everything that people wish for. But because he always gets what he wants, Natsume secretly wished for a thing that he could never have.

_Freedom_

Ugh, not love. Natsume doesn't need love. He detests it. Why there is something called 'love' in this world? Just by looking at his parents who is 'lovey-dovey' all the time makes him want to throw up. _Love is stupid. _And so are the people who believe in it…He needs freedom. He doesn't want to be trapped in a place like this. No more. He is sick of this life. He wants to break free. He wants to discover the world.

And so, he waits, waits for the day to come…

Now, he has the chance to prove it… But not in a good way

"You are saying that you don't want to work anymore?" Asks a raven-haired woman sitting comfortably on a chair "And you want to do things that you want?"

A nod is the answer from the raven-haired lad in front of her. "Mother, I'm sick of this life. I want to go outside and spend it like a normal teenager would do…"

"I know what you want…" His mother says full of depression. She puts her tea cup on the table and looks at the young lad. Oh, how many years have passed? She still remembers the day her boy was a little baby, trying to study how to walk. And now, he has fully grown up to a fine man.

Okay, not so fine. He wants to get away from this life… She has aware of this day to come. Sooner or later. But to think it comes soon like this, she hasn't prepared anything. Think. She has to think of something that can make him prove himself enough. Just then, the craziest idea comes to her mind

"Natsume…" She stares into his eyes seriously "You said that you can do anything to exchange for the freedom you want?"

"Yes" That is his immediately answer

"So, here is my condition…" A mischievous smirk is visible on her face. "I want you to bring a girl whom you love the most to me"

Natsume is horror-struck. Love is something he has never considered before. "WHAT? Mother, what's wrong with you? I can't fall in love right now. I want to be free"

"Dear, you are seventeen already. And I want to see my baby boy growing up."

"B-But all the girls fall in love with me just because of my look, status and money. They don't love me for who I am"

His mother thinks for a long time. He is indeed right. There are girls in this world who just after their money and she can't make her son to marry that girl. That is the worst scene she would ever imagine. But then again, a new idea is formed on her head.

"Is that so?" She trails off. The smirk still hasn't left her face "Then I'll change it. If you are confident that every girl will fall in love with you, make all the girls confess to you and I will consider your request…"

"Make all the girls confess to me?" Natsume says in disbelief. This is new…Natsume is bored anyways. He wants something challenging and makes all the girls to fall in love with him, it will be a piece of cake. And his mother will set him free. _Killing two birds with one stone. _How wonderful is that!

"So, what do you think about it? Do you accept it?" His mother inquires

Natsume just looks at his mother and puts on the same smirk while his eyes burn with determination. "I accept the challenge, _mother"_

People can see the humor dancing in her eyes "Good. Then prepare everything. You will have to change school"

"What?" Wow, he didn't see that coming.

"I bet all the girls in your current school have already fallen in love with you. So I need to get you to a different school. Don't worry, some of your friends will go with you" Kaoru sees Natsume nod in agreement. "And if there is a girl whom you get interested in, feel free to date her. I won't forbid it"

"Yeah right, as if I will fall in love"

His mother ignores his comment and finishes the deal "The time is four months. Until your birthday. If the last girl of the school doesn't confess to you, _prepare for the hell day to come"_

Natsume could only gulps in fear. His mother can be terrified sometimes. And when she is like this, she always means it. However, Natsume can't back down now. Somehow, he has the feeling he just signed a contrast with a devil…

But he wouldn't know that in that new school of his, he will meet someone who will change his life forever

Someone with the smile that can brighten up his dark day

Someone who will show him the feeling of losing something important

And that someone will be the first and also the last one he would ever love.

* * *

**Hello guys ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**This time for sure, this story I will update this first chapter to see if people like it or not. Then I will let it be...**

**I swear, I thought of this story why I was studying in the classroom, looking outside the window...**

**Actually, I have finished this chapter long ago and I intent to write the last chapter of 'Secret that can not be told' but my computer is broken. Again. So it will take longer than expected to update the new chapter. **

**So I update this new story for those who have to wait for too long.**

**I'm so sorry... But I will try my best.**

**Thanks for reading^^**


	2. Let the game begins

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the story...**

* * *

"_Don't you dare underestimate love. It is more powerful and beautiful then you think. _

_But… just don't play with love. It will end up nothing except for a heart full of pain that forever cannot be healed"_

_-Kaoru Hyuuga-_

* * *

Chapter 2

Natsume is in deep shit…

He has been walking back and fro the room, not knowing what to do for hours already. Oh god, now he thinks again. What made him agree to that condition? To make all the girls confess to him? Sure, in his opinion, it is not a difficult thing to accomplish. Girls just come to him like ants attract to sugar.

Tell him about it. At his current school, he only needs to glance at them, just for two seconds, then the next thing he knows; the whole girls' population has formed a fan club for him. And heck, there are even guys in that …._place._

So apparently, it is not his fault at all. And no, it is not because he is handsome and has a bad boy image

.

.

.

Okay, it is maybe right. But still, he was born beautiful and it is their fault for falling in love with him.

Now, back to the question 'what could he do to make the girls fall in love with him?' Yes. Like he said before, the girls just come to him and he doesn't need to do anything. To hell with that. He is talking about his freedom. And he wants it badly. So he needs to finish this fast because he only has four months. Ugh, this is the reason why he hates something called 'love'. It is _stupid and unreasonable._ Plus, he has never been to this school before so how can he know about the girls there… Are they like other girls… u-um…fan girls? Or they are like him with cold expression?

*snort* Not that he cares about. He just only needs to make them confess to him. That's all. Oh god, he is about to die now. He needs someone to help him with this. Someone who can give him some advices. Someone who knows a lot about love. Someone…

"Natsume, my man"

….who is _not_ Koko

….xXx….

"_That's all. You can go back to your room now, Natsume" The raven-haired woman said as she took her cup of tea and sipped it gracefully. Natsume bowed his head down and made his way toward the door. But before he could reach to the door knob, he suddenly remembered something. Something that was plotted by his mother. With that, he turned around quickly and met his mother's gaze_

"_You said that some of my friend will go with me, right?" He asked. His voice was full of concern. But she could tell. There was some anger deep inside his voice._

"_Well, yes" His mother answered with a nod. She was right. Bringing his friends with him will help him a lots. Maybe all of them can find love at there, too. Yeah…She liked this plan_

"_But why? They have nothing to do with this" Her son's voice brought her back to life as she found herself in a dead silence. So Natsume doesn't want his friends to get into this mess. But Natsume is so clueless in love. If his friends don't come with him, god knows what he would do to get the girls' heart. She must think of something to convince him…_

"_You will need time to adapt to the new environment. And your friends will be able to help you with both your school life and love life" There. That should do the trick. She thought in humor at the reason she gave to her son. It was not so bad but not so good either. But if it was Natsume, he would understand._

"_I don't need any help, mother. I can do it by myself" _

_Her patient snapped. She was trying to convince him the easiest way but it looked like she will need to use the hard way. "Natsume…" She said as her voice suddenly went deeper and turned serious. Hearing this kind of voice, Natsume knew he couldn't do anything. After a pregnant silence, his mother continued "Don't you dare underestimate love. It is more powerful and beautiful then you think. But… just don't play with love. It will end up nothing except for a heart full of pain that forever cannot be healed" _

"_I understand" Natsume bowed down. But deep inside, he didn't understand what she has just said_

"_Very good" His mother plopped down to her chair again. "You can go now"_

"_T-Then can I ask one more question?" Natsume gazed back at his mother. She stared at him for a moment before she lifted up one of her eyebrow "And that is?"_

_Natsume inhaled and exhaled many times and finally, he had the courage to ask "Can you tell me the name of the school that I'm going to transfer to?"_

_There was a dead silence between them as he felt his mother's gaze on him the whole time. But still, after a moment, she opened her mouth and said the two words that will change his fate forever…_

"_Alice Academy…"_

….xXx….

"So, _my dear friend_, do you have something that you need to share with us?" A dirty blond-haired boy with a goofy smile says as he swings his arm over Natsume's shoulder.

"Koko, you must have a death wish if you dare to do _that…_" Another person who has a face that looks like a fox comes into the room and pales at the scene in front of him.

The said 'Koko' just smiles brighter before saying in such happiness "Kitsu, don't worry, I get this under control. Besides, Natsume hasn't complained yet so I'm still safe"

Kitsu just face-palms at this statement. Really… His twin can be an idiot sometimes. He is about to open his mouth to warn his twin but a glassed-eyed boy, a.k.a Yuu Tobita, standing shyly behind the door destroys the moment…

"U-Um, K-Koko, I-I think you should get out of that place as soon as you can"

"Why?" Koko asks, staring at the glassed-eyed boy and his bored twin innocently

"B-Because Natsume is about to snap"

Hearing that sentence, Koko slowly looks besides him, to where his arm rest and he immediately regret it. A dark, threatening aura is coming from the raven-haired lad as people can read the message in his murderous crimson eyes 'get your hand off me or prepare to die'. Koko lets go of Natsume's shoulder then backs down, smiling sheepishly with the color almost drains out from his face. It is like his worst nightmare ever… And he is going to die for sure…Please god, help him… _He promises he will be a good boy_. No more playing prank…

"Natsume…" A gentle yet masculine voice rings through the silence of the room as every eyes turn to the door only to meet a lad with blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes. Koko looks at him with a thank-god-you-are-my-savior stare, adding some more tears in it.

The blonde just heaves a long sigh before turning to Natsume. "Ignore Koko. Don't let your anger out because of someone like that. He will forever be a little kid like that"

"Hey, Ruka. That's harsh. I know I'm better than that"

"Then you can ask everyone inside this room to know that if you are _one hell of a troublesome kid_" Ruka finishes his sentence as Koko darts his eyes toward Kitsu and Yuu.

"Really?" Koko says as he does his puppy-dog eyes technique. Kitsu and Yuu immediately turns their head away, trying to find something that catches their interest. But _noooooooo. _Koko's puppy-dog eye has its own advantage because it slowly makes the boys sweat drop. Not to mention, a sudden feeling of guilty is building up inside them now.

"You can stop all the staring. We come here today not to do that" Ruka glares at them making them back to their standing position. However, he doesn't miss the what-do-you-mean stare he is receiving from the raven-haired lad. Ruka just sighs in hopelessness. "Your mother…" He trails off as he stares into Natsume's crimson ones "She told us to come here to help you with your love life…."

"Why do I need-"

"…Because you have no experience in the field of love" Ruka finishes "Seriously, you should fix your habit sometimes. Always cutting my sentence without hearing it to the end"

"I know" Natsume protests "But I don't need any help. Besides, what can you guys do to help me? Teaching me about love?"

"On the contrary, my friend…" Ruka smirks then he flicks his finger. Wow, this is something that Natsume doesn't see every day. Ruka hardly smirks. And when he smirks, something bad, _very bad,_ will happen for sure.

Just a moment later, Yuu comes back with a pile of papers. "What's that?" Natsume pointed at that mountain of paper as a big question mark appear on his head.

"That…." Ruka glances at the paper with a satisfied look in his eyes "…is the information about the girls in Alice Academy which is investigated by Yuu here"

"All of them?" Natsume takes one paper out and scans through it "Ruka. Let me remind you again. I'm not choosing a girl to _get marry._ I need them to _confess to me_."

"I know, Natsume" Ruka raises his hands in defeat. "But what is the easiest way to get a girl's heart when you have got all the information about her?" Ruka takes the paper from Natsume's hand and puts it back to its original place "Believe me. I have tried this and 100% success"

"Really?" Natsume is very surprised. Who thought that his best friend is good at love's experience like this? Now to mention again…

"Does it mean you have a girlfriend?" Ruka suddenly flinches as Natsume sees some sadness inside his best friend's gaze. "Not anymore. We…broke up. Because she has something she needs to take care of"

"I see." The crimson-eyed lad scratches the back of his head. "I guess I will believe you" Ruka's face lighten up a little bit as he pats Natsume's shoulder. "Trust me, my friend. You won't regret it"

"But are you sure you get the information of _all _the girls in Alice Academy?" Natsume turns to Yuu

"I don't know for sure but I think that's all" Yuu answers back while playing with his fingers

"But do you think it's weird?" Natsume murmurs.

"What's weird?" Koko and Kitsu say in unison.

"There are a lot of schools in Japan but why did my mother choose this school? It's kind of suspicious"

"Now you mention it. I think it's weird too. There must be a reason why she chose that school. Alice Academy…." Ruka puts his finger on his chin then he remembers something before turn to Yuu's place "Yuu…."

"Y-Yes?"

"The information about the school, please."

"Right here" As on clue, Yuu digs into his bag to find the paper and after some time, he finds it, reading out loud "Alice Academy. School for geniuses and gifted students. The school has a history for 20 years and it very popular among the riches. Students who study there will also get a high chance to get a job after graduate….."

"It sounds so much like a normal school to me" Koko shrugs his shoulder.

"If it is a normal school then my mother doesn't have to go through all the trouble just for us to transfer there." Natsume says out loud.

"You've got a point."

"T-Then what if in that school, there will be a girl who doesn't like you?" Yuu says quietly as other guys begin to laugh as hard as they could except for Natsume

"Ahahahaha….I can't believe it. A girl who hates Natsume. She must be insane"

"Oh my god, I agree with Kitsu. She is maybe blind also."

"Every girls fall in love with Natsume. If there is one girl who hates Natsume, I will give Yuu all of my allowance"

Yuu, who is now red in the face, can't stand anymore. He raises his voice "Then wanna bet?"

"A bet?" The 3 guys look at Yuu as if he grows another head

"Yes. If there is a girl who hates Natsume, you will have to give me your money like you said. And if there is none, I will do your homework for the rest of your school year." Yuu declares

"Deal" Kitsu, Ruka and Koko say in unison "What about you, Natsume?"

"I am thinking about what Yuu just said. What if there is a girl like that?" Natsume is pondered at the statement.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Natsume. You are every girl's prince, every boy's dream. You are the god of the school. There is nothing you can't do." Koko cheers

"But still, I'm a little worried so I'm not in this bet. Sorry guys."

"Then what if there is a girl whom we get interested in?" Kitsu asks out of nowhere.

"If you interest in a girl, tell me and I won't court her." Natsume says, looking outside of the window.

"Oh, Natsume. There is an easy way to get to a girl's heart" Ruka grins evilly

"And that is?" Natsume and other boys stare at Ruka

"Smile, Natsume. You need to show them your smile"

"Heck no" Natsume declines as he plops himself on his bed "There is no way I will smile at that kind of girls. They give me a creep"

"I have to admit that" Many memories flood back in Ruka's mind "But if you want this to finish quickly, you have to do it"

"Fine. I will think about it" With that, Natsume is deep in his thought. Not caring about other words that Ruka says

….xXx….

Days go by….

That day, five students appear in front the eyes of everyone in class 2-B. The girls look at them with dreamy eyes while the boys glare at them full of hatred. The middle one with messy raven hair and crimson eyes scans around the room lazily and comes to the conclusion that there is no one interested enough to hate him. With that, he flashes them a smile

His business smile

His fake smile

His fake mask

And just with that, all the girls in the room faint down with heart in their eyes and a case which about to die because of nosebleed. The culprit just stands there with a smirk on his face.

And he thought this school was different

He thought this school was hard to deal with

He thought his mother was plotting something on her mind

He thought there would be a girl that _actually _hated him

But then, he was wrong. This school is still like other schools and all the girls will be in his hand. It will be easier than he thought. Just a little more and he will have the freedom that he always wants

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But unknown to him, there are two students in that class don't attend that day. No one knows why they are absent. But the time will come when they go to school. And at that time, _he will find himself stuck in a feeling that he never thought he would have...Love that is..._

* * *

**Oh my gosh...*stretch***

**Never thought I would finish the second chapter right away.**

**So tell me what do you think of my story...^^**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. The arrival of the new students

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy the chapter ^^ **

* * *

"_I know what I'm doing is wrong. But I have no other choice. _

_Even in the near future, if you guys remind me about this, I will gradually accept it as my own sin"_

_-Natsume Hyuuga-_

* * *

Chapter 3

Have you ever wondered about some feeling like you are missing something very dear to you in your life, or rather, someone? Well, I do. It is not a big deal but to me, it is a very precious memory.

A boy….

A promise….

A gift…

A farewell…

I still remember clearly what happened that day and what he said to me. I just don't remember how he looks like, even the smallest details. It is like he disappeared from my memory.

However, I am sure that he is very important to me and I want to meet him again… _Even if he doesn't remember who I am anymore…_

…xXx…

2 months later...

Somewhere in Japan…

She slowly opens her eyes, revealing a drowsy hazel orbs. She can't believe it. How many times has she dreamt about that memory again? Sure, it has been a long time ever since it happened but it has haunted her for so long.

It is not like she doesn't want to remember or anything. What if he doesn't remember her? And most of all, what if she can't find him, what will she do?

She lets her eyes wander to the view outside the window. It has only 2 months but everything seems so new. And so is the memory about him. It will disappear time after time.

"You are awake?" A cold voice snaps her out of daze as she turns to the spot behind her only to meet a pair of amethyst eyes. It is her best friend, Hotaru Imai. Short black hair, amethyst eyes, white skin but because of her coldness, she is known as the Ice Queen. She doesn't care about it at all. She even thought that the name suits her well.

The hazel-eyed lass smiled at her best friend before she makes a short nod "Good morning, Hotaru". Her brunette hair shines under the sunlight. No wonder the whole school call her Little Miss Sunshine…

Hotaru just stares at her friend emotionlessly. "It is afternoon already, baka. And you murmur his name in your sleep again"

Her hazel eyes go wide but then, her face is back to its normal composure "Again. I'm not surprise at all"

"Are you sure you can find him this time?"

"Not sure. But I have to try. " _It is my only chance after all_

Her stoic friend nods in agreement. "That is the thing I like about you after all." She then takes the brunette's hand and squeezes it tightly, doesn't want to let it go "And this time, I will help you. You don't have to suffer alone anymore."

In return, the brunette smiles warmly at her and a few tears of happiness escape from the corner of her eyes.

It is going to be alright. There is no need to be scared. Nothing bad is going to happen. Because she has the most trusted friend by her side right now. And she knows never in this life will she find a friend as reliable as her best friend…

…xXx…

Alice Academy…

It is such a beautiful day as the sky is painted a clear blue color while many fluffy white clouds float around lazily. Somewhere on the school ground, away from all the noise and people's attention, stands there a girl with short purple hair and a boy with messy raven hair. The girl is trying her best to stop blushing at the sign in front of her.

The god of the school

The prince of every girl's heart

Natsume Hyuuga

Observing him as a member in Natsume's fan club is still not good at all. He looks more handsome when she looks closer. And the president is going to kill her after this. Rule number 3 in Natsume's fan guide book: No confess to Natsume-sama. Actually, she has been doing the work in a pretty good way, trying her best to hold her emotion so that she will never have to break the rules. But _nooooooooo_, just a moment ago, she saw him in the hall and she swore that their eyes meet for a second there. And god, he even smiled at her. So now, she is here, with him in front of her. It is not difficult to call him out here, since there is a rumor that almost all the girls in this school has confessed to him already but he never dates anyone. In other words, a _heart-breaker_…

"You are Wakako Usami, right?" Her heart skips a beat. OH. MY. GODDESS. Hearing his name from his deep seductive voice really brings people to a heart attack. It is like a dream come true. She could die in happiness right now.

"Do you need something with me?" She hears him say again as she sees him tilt his head to a side, urging her to say something. She swears she is blushing furiously like now.

"A-Ano…"She gulps. She feels his gaze on her. His gaze really brings uncomfortable to people. It is like it can see through a person's soul and it makes her nervous as hell. "I…I.." But she has to say this one way or another. She knows she can't hold this feeling anymore. "I LIKE YOU" In one swift moment, she says it out loud, the feeling she tried to hide all this time. Great, now she feels as if her heart is jumping out of her chest and her face is hot due to embarrassment

Unknown to her, there is a smirk plastered on the raven-haired lad's face. _It is easy after all._

Wakako suddenly feels her hand being lifted up and something warm presses on the back of her hand. She looks down and sees Natsume kissing her hand.

That's it. She could die because of heart attack right now.

"Thank you, Wakako. But I hope we can be friend" Natsume smiles at her then walks away, leaving a flushed Wakako behind with steam coming out from her head.

Yes. That's the thing he has always done. Girls confess to him, he says thank you and then leaves something behind that stays in their heart forever. In Wakako's case, it is a romantic thing. No doubt, he is known as the heart-breaker of the school after all.

"Well, Natsume, how is your confession?" A voice rings out, making him look up and see his friends sitting on the staircase lead to the backdoor.

"I take that you reject her again, huh?" Ruka asks, tossing Natsume a bottle of water.

"You know me" He catches it with ease and opens it "I don't plan to date anyone. I just want to finish this deal quickly"

"Girls are not toy, Natsume. You shouldn't play with their feelings like that" Koko sighs "You are changing into a playboy one way or another"

"I know what I'm doing is wrong. But I have to do this. Even in the future, if you guys remind me about this, I will gradually accept this as my own sin." Natsume says, looking up to the blue sky.

"So, how many of them left?" Kitsu suddenly feels so curious.

Natsume opens his notebook, crosses the name 'Wakako Usami' out and smirks. "Only a few left. With this, I'm going to finish it in no time"

"I can't believe it. In just 2 months, you make almost all the girls in this school to confess to you" Koko shouts "Do you have any strange pheromone on you?"

"No, I'm not. 100% positive"

_Click_

The sound of the door opened makes them all turn to the source. Luckily, it is Yuu coming out of that door but somehow, he looks displease

"Oi, Yuu, what's wrong?" Natsume is the first one to ask.

Yuu just sighs a long one "You don't believe what I heard from the teachers"

After 2 months study in this school, Yuu becomes class representative. One reason is because he is kind and hard-working. The other is because he can get information easily. Of course, it is for Natsume's sake after all.

"Jin-Jin is finally retired?" Koko asks with brightness in his eyes

"Narumi tosses away all his feminine clothes and becomes a man?" Kitsu follows

"There is a new house for Usagi-chan?" Ruka asks, stroking the rabbit in his hand.

"No, no and no" Yuu scolds them "How can you guys think of all that?"

"What is it? Just spill it out."

"Okay, okay. This new is bad for Natsume though"

"Me?" Natsume raises an eyebrow

"Tomorrow, there will be two female students coming to our class" Yuu finishes

"Really?" Ruka inquires "And I thought it was something more complicated"

"You don't feel worry at all?"

"Nonsense, Yuu. You know Natsume, he will make those girls fall in love with him in no time" Koko says full of determination

"This time, I don't think so" Yuu shakes his head in disapproval

"Come on, Yuu. Are you still sticking with the there-will-be-a-girl-who-hates-Natsume thing?" Kitsu swings his arm over Yuu's shoulder "It has been 2 months already and we see no sign of her"

"Natsume hasn't finished his task so I still have some time left and I believe she will come" Yuu dusts Kitsu's hand away

"Sure right" The three of them, except for Natsume, rolls his eyes

"A-Ano….Natsume-kun?" A timid voice makes them shut in silence as Natsume turn to the source and smiles his fake one at her. Still, it is enough to melt a girl's heart. "Is there something wrong?" He asks her 'genuinely'

"Can I talk with you for a second?" She plays with her finger, trying to not make contact with his eyes

"Sure" With that, Natsume and the girl walk to the spot earlier.

After making sure that Natsume is out of sign, all the guys sighs a loud one.

"Natsume is slowly changing, right?"

"No doubt. He hardly has any time for us now"

"It's not his fault, guys. He has to do it"

"But seeing his fake smile all day, I don't think I can take it anymore"

"That's the reason why I wait for the right girl to come"

"Do you think if she comes, she will change Natsume?"

"I don't know but I hope so"

.

.

.

….xXx…

The next day

Rumor has spread through every corner of the school and many newspapers are already posted on the wall. The new that the sweetheart and the ice queen are coming back really makes them lively again. Fan boys bring as many gifts as they can to go to school while many girls giggle when they read the news.

"Do you think it is weird?" A blonde boy asks his best friend as they are strolling down the hall

"What's weird?" The raven says nonchalantly

"The new transferees. It seems that everybody knows them. It is strange to find out that the students in this school somehow become happy when they heard the new. It is like a celebrity is coming here"

"They will soon fall into my hand whether they like it or not"

"But…"

"Ruka, I'm going to ditch class today" Natsume suddenly says out of the blue

"What?" Ruka turns to his best friend but he has gone. He sighs. _'Natsume must have thought that those two will be fan girls. Poor him"_

He slides the door opened, ignoring all the screaming and shouting of the girls. He then makes his way to his seat. Out of nowhere, the door is opened again and a gay blonde waltzes into the classroom, humming a happy song. It is their homeroom teacher, Narumi

"Good morning, my lovely student"

"Narumi-sensei, stop acting so gay. It hurts our eyes."

"Nonsense, Koko. I have a reason to do that" Narumi smirks "Today, we have two new students." As on clue, the whole class cheers in excitement. "Come in now, my puppies"

Then, standing at the door is a girl with short raven hair and amethyst eyes, looking cold as ever. All the boys in the class stand up and bow down, except for Ruka, who is still looking at her with wide eyes.

"Please introduce yourself" Narumi says with a smile

"Hotaru Imai. 17 years old" She answers nonchalantly.

Hearing that name, a blonde lad finally stands up and manages to say his thought out loud "H-Hotaru…"

The said girl stares at his direction, no emotion on her face. However, she can see in his eyes. Happiness, surprise, sadness,…. There is a pregnant silence in the class. No one dares to say a word. That is until Hotaru opens her mouth to say the sentence that makes Ruka more depressed than ever.

_"Who are you?"_

…xXx…

Natsume is bored. He has been strolling around the school for half an hour already. And everywhere he goes, girls begin to scream out his name. It pisses him off. So now, he is having a headache. He needs some place to rest. With that, he makes his way to his Sakura tree

He found out about this tree in the first day he transferred to this school. At that time, he was tired from all the confession and when he found it, he immediately knew that this tree will help him to feel at ease

However, right now, standing not too far from the tree, he can see it. There is a person sitting under _his _Sakura tree and he doesn't like it at all. Great. Another way to ruin his day.

He then walks closer but before he can reach to the place, he somehow stands frozen in his spot.

Under the sunbeams streaming through the leaves, he sees her there, sleeping soundly under its shade.

Long wavy brunette hair, straight nose, pink rosy lips. She is truly the epitome of beauty.

He unconsciously walks to her place and sits down, stares at the beauty in front of him. Without his notice, his hand is already in its half way to touch her cheek.

But before he can touch it, a hand grabs his wrist and he finds himself staring into a pool of hazel.

_"Who are you?"_

That is the start of something that will surely turn into love. But with Natsume, there is a different case. Because when he stares into those hazel eyes, he can't help himself from being mesmerized. But deep inside, he knows he has seen those eyes before as he finds himself vaguely remember about a time that he left behind from his childhood day. The time he found someone who treats him differently. The time he ever knew about a feeling called 'love'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Natsu-kun"_

* * *

**Hello everybody**

**First of all, I want to say thanks to Stell-chan, who helped me to come up with the idea of the story.**

**chewybillabong - **Thank you very much

**Star Elsie - **Of course it is Hotaru, silly. I don't want to have any OC in my story.

**nekokawaiinyan - **You don't have to write that much reviews, you know. But still, thank you very much

**Sunnny - **Of course I still finish 'Unbelievable fate' but the story plot is long and I have to write romance for 5 couples in the next chapter so it takes time. About 4 to 5 more days, I will try to update it. Oh and for your information, I only finish Koko x Sumire part

**Justacreepyguest** \- Glad that you like it

**xoxAmuto4everxox - **You are definitely a fan of Gakuen Alice.

**Second, I don't know that this story will become this popular. Except for 'unbelievable fate' though. I will try my best to continue this development.**

**Last but not least, thank you all for reading my story ^^**


	4. Her name is Mikan Sakura

**Hello everyone. **

**Here is the 4th chapter . **

**Enjoy the story ^^**

**P/s: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_"I don't care if you are the most popular boy of this school._

_To me, you are just a person who gets on my nerve and I will never ever fall in love with you, even in the next life."_

_-Mikan Sakura-_

…..xXx…..

A wind passes by as sakura petals fall down, dancing within the melody of the wind. It is clearly a beautiful day that can make people feel relax. But it isn't for their case. Under the shade of the sakura tree, two people are staring into each other's eyes.

The brunette is not happy at all because she was disturbed in her sleep. Not to mention it is a stranger. A boy whom she doesn't know and doesn't give a damn about it. She just knows that he destroyed her slumber, BY ALMOST TOUCHING HER.

For god's sake, it has been two months since the last time she went to this school and this is the welcome that she gets. The school has to do much better than this.

However, there is something from him that she doesn't like it at all. Well, she has to admit, he is quite handsome. Nevertheless, the aura he is giving, it gives her goose bumps and she wonders where she has experienced this kind of thing… It is somehow familiar.

On the other hand, the raven-haired lad seems to be in a daze. First, the girl in front of his eyes, just a moment ago, was sleeping soundly. And now, she is gripping his hand and it hurts like hell.

Second, who the hell is she? Sure, he has gotten all the information about all the students in this school. But still, he can't figure out who she is. That means she is one of the new girls that will transfer today as Yuu said.

And last but not least, she is so freaking beautiful. Okay, screw that. Did he just think of that? What he meant is she is ugly, short,...sexy, tempting….such a kissable lips. He unconsciously licks his lips. Damn it. Shoo, shoo, bad thoughts. Go away…

As he is too busy with his own thought, Natsume doesn't realize the girl yawns a little bit and is now glaring at him. Hard.

"Who are you?" She asks again, with so much hatred and anger in it as the hand tightens its hold on his wrist. Even Natsume flinches because of her voice and a sharp pain in his wrist for crying out loud.

_Conclusion 1: Don't mess with the new girl or you don't know what will happen to you. She is maybe sexy but she is feisty as well._

He chooses the safest way of his. He immediately flashes her a smile, his fake smile, and extends her his other hand. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Nice to meet you"

He expects her to blush or at least turn her head away because of embarrassment. But on the contrary, the brunette just stares at the raven-haired lad for a moment before release his red wrist and shakes his hand lightly "Mikan Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you"

Mikan Sakura. Tangerine and cherry blossom. Such a beautiful name. He wonders why but he already likes her name very much. Maybe it is because it hears so right when he says that name or his name and her name have a connection.

And her hand. They are small yet so warm. They are different from the hands of those sluts who use a lot of hand product to keep them stylist. He then realizes he doesn't want to let go of this hand yet. It is somehow so nostalgic. He has a feeling that he has touched this hand and experienced this warmth before.

"Can you let go of my hand now?" She says, more like demanding as he immediately releases her hand. Now, he has already missed the warmth of her hand.

"So what are you doing here?" He asks casually. It is kind of hard to think that there will be a person discovering this place like him and sleeping under it like nothing happens.

"I'm trying to sleep until _someone _came and destroyed it" She murmurs softly, crossing her hand over her chest like a child who sulks because she doesn't get the toy she wants. Natsume has to hold his laughter at her cuteness.

"But why here? You can go to the infirmary" He is right. The infirmary has a bed and is a perfect place to ditch class and sleep there without any worry. Yet, she chose this place and made it her own.

"I don't like the infirmary. It is full of the thing that I hate the most in this world." She says matter-of-factly. As if she has been in that kind of room for many years.

"Besides, this place is more peaceful and relaxing" She raises her hand up, looking up at the sky as a wind passes by, making all the leaves rustle, producing a beautiful tune.

Natsume is astonished. She is so beautiful. Suddenly, there is a tingling feeling in his stomach and this feeling says that he can play with her. Maybe his friends were right. He is slowly changing into a playboy without his notice.

This girl is the one he has been waiting for so long. He doesn't care if it is only two months left but he can't let this girl away. But it will be difficult to make her fall in love with him. He at least has to try.

"So, you are the new student that everyone is talking about?" He smiled at her, starting a conversation. She just looked at him with those delicious chocolate orbs before heaves a sigh.

"Not that I'm new. I just had something I had to do so I absent from school for that time being."

"And that thing is?" He urges her to continue. Talking to this girl is fun. At least he doesn't have to hear about perfumes and brand new outfits…. Ugh. Those slutty girls are impossible.

"It is none of your business" She scoffs, rolling her eyes "Why do I need to tell you? We barely understand each other."

"But we shake hands and know each other's name" He reasons "For me, that is enough."

"Sorry but that is a secret. You can't make me say"

"Why keep a secret? For your information, I'm the most popular boy in this school. Oh, then you can tell me about yourself" Natsume flashes her another smile.

However, much to his surprise, Mikan stands up, dusting her skirt and walks away with a scowl on her face. She has remembered. The aura he is giving…is the aura of a playboy. Many boys who tried to flirt with her always have this aura. And she hates this the most… He is just like other guys.

"Wait…Where are you going?" Natsume calls out as he straightens himself.

"To a place where I don't see your face anymore" She replies nonchalantly

He raises an eyebrow, somehow amuses with her answer "Why?"

"Because…" She trails off then let her eyes bores right into his crimson one. "…you always have the same expression on your face. An ugly smile"

Natsume is taken back. He thought no one would ever find out about his smile. It was too perfect. Yet, she is the first one and dares to say it is ugly. This girl is different. She is worth to play with.

He let out a smirk on his handsome face, raising his hand in defeat "So you see through my mask. Then what will you do? Tell the whole school about it?"

"I'm not that stupid, Hyuuga. If I tell the whole school, the girls maybe will fall in love with you more. And the reason why you do it, I don't care" Mikan shrugs

"It is a nice sort of time-killing for me. Just because I treat the girls nicely, they fall in love with me on their own will. They also approach me first to confess. I didn't do anything, you know?"

"That's the reason why you are boring." She comments as she stands in front of Natsume's place. "Listen here, lover boy." Mikan grabs his collar and pulls him closer to her. He swears there is a faint smell of strawberry and he finds himself drown into her hazel eyes again.

"I don't care if you are the most popular boy of this school. To me, you are just a normal person who gets on my nerve and I will never _ever _fall in love with you, even in the next life. Because I'm not like those girls at all."

With that, Mikan releases Natsume and turns her heel, walking to the other direction without glancing back at him. She has had enough of him. She just wishes that they will never meet again. He really gets on her nerve….

As her figure slowly disappears, Natsume is left at the tree, dumb-founded. Who knows if a girl like her can talk to him like that. But she is interesting. There is no girl that makes him this _entertaining._ She will be kneeling on her knee and beg him to be her boyfriend. He doesn't care about his mother anymore. He wants to make this girl suffer for humiliating him.

A smirk plasters on his face and amusement can be seen in his bloody eyes. Oh, he is going to enjoy this

"_Prepare your last will now because you have messed with the wrong person… Mikan Sakura"_

* * *

**This chapter only this long. **

**And I don't want to write it longer. **

**Anyways, thank you very much for reading and supporting me.**

**If this story is the second popular story after Unbelievable fate, that will be great.**

**I'm very grateful to you all. ^^**


	5. Pervert fox is Polka-dot's partner

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anways, enjoy the story.^^**

* * *

"_Mark my words, Mikan Sakura. I'm going to make you fall in love with me whether you like it or not. _

_And this time, you can't get away from me."_

_-Natsume Hyuuga-_

* * *

Chapter 5

I love him

Yes, I'm not going to deny it anymore.

At first, I was only using him for my blackmail purpose. And he even used crab to make me accept his confession. So it was a win-win matter. Both sides can get what they wanted

I don't know since when but I can feel that my eyes always watched his move and his smile. I was attracted to him. And he treated me well, even though sometimes he was angry because I sold many of his embarrassing pictures.

Then slowly, I found myself falling in love with him.

However, I never had a chance to tell him that.

I had to make a decision between my best friend and my loved one. I can't leave my best friend alone but I can't hurt him. I spent many days to think about this

In the end, I chose my best friend and broke up with him. I chose friendship over love.

I hurt him.

I hurt him badly.

I don't deserve his kindness. I don't deserve someone as good as him. After all, I'm just a cold-blooded blackmailer who will never get such happiness.

_It will be better if I just forget everything about him…_

Yes …. It was for the best….

…..xXx…..

Mikan is not happy at all. She was strolling down at the deserted hallway with a scowl on her face. The conversation earlier with the lad named Natsume Hyuuga didn't make her feel good at all.

Heck, who does he think he is? He has the guts to challenge her like that. If he just thinks putting on his smile, she will fall head over heel with him then he has to think again. She is not like other girls at all, especially those sluts, who fall in love with him blindly.

Sure, he is handsome and can be the world's most popular male but she doesn't give a damn about it. To her, he is just a cocky arrogant bastard and he isn't worth for her to look at him. After today, the name 'Natsume Hyuuga' will get the golden number 1 in her hate list.

But, there is something in those crimson eyes. She has seen those eyes before. Nevertheless, she can't remember when or where. They are beautiful yet they are carving for something. Something that can fill his emptiness. He seems like a long lost child...

.

.

.

.

.

Wait a minute, why is she thinking about him right now? He is just a bastard who gets on her nerve. Then why? Why does she feel bother about him? It's not like she falls in love with him or something. She can't fall in love anymore. _She is forbidden from it._

She heaves a loud sigh then she realizes she is standing in front of the door of class 2-B. So she spent all the time walking to this class in thinking about him. What was she thinking?

However, she feels something unusual. The first period is a free period yet, the class is too quiet. The name of a person suddenly appears inside her mind. If this is because of _her_ then there is nothing to be worried about.

With that, Mikan slides the door slightly enough for her to peek inside. A smirk plasters on her face as she sees what happens inside the classroom. She is right after all. _She _is sitting on the teacher's chair, emitting a dark aura while the students, along with the teacher, face the floor with fear in their eyes.

Her best friend threats the whole class _again._

…..xXx….

As Mikan is too focusing, she doesn't notice a black shadow standing behind her. The shadow smirks when he realizes that she still doesn't find out he is there.

He decides he will tease her a little bit. After all, she made a fool out of him at the sakura tree. With that, he gets his mouth near her ear and in one swift moment, he blows on to it, making the victim jump in surprise.

"EEK?!" Mikan squeals as she turns around only to meet with an oh-so-beautiful crimson color. Her face flushes with a tint of red on her cheek. Natsume grins at the sign in front of him. She looks somehow…cute.

"Natsume Hyuuga" She hisses out the words while covering her ear "What did you do? And most of all, what are you doing here?"

The said guy just put on a smirk "For your information, I study in this classroom and I just blow onto your ear. Pay back for the last time. Oh, by the way, nice underwear, Polka-dots" With that, he turns around, waving his hand like he is mocking her.

It takes Mikan ten seconds to digest what he just said and when she realizes the meaning of it, her face turns bright red as she mumbles the word 'perverted fox' all over again

Suddenly, she feels something grip on her wrist as her back is slammed on the door. She glares at the culprit with hatred. He is such a pervert….."What are you doing?"

"Teasing you again. You are worth to play with,_ my dear_." Natsume whispers huskily into her ear.

"Let me go, Hyuuga" She struggles in his grip with all her might but he is too strong for her.

"Your face is red, _Mikan. _And you said that you won't fall in love with me" He teases her

"Just because _somebody _peek at my panty"

"Hey, it's not my fault, okay?" Natsume reasons "It just…."

"…happens to be in your line of view. Yeah right" Mikan cut his sentence as she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Natsume, on the other hand, just smirks as he tightens his grip on her wrist. "If you have already known this much about me then what about taking another step?"

"What step?" Mikan asks irritated as she sees that Natsume's face is getting closer to her. Her mind is panic inside. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Now, she just hopes for a miracle to come. A miracle to help her get out of this situation...

…..xXx…..

Suddenly, the door is opened and without the holding, both Natsume and Mikan fall down on the ground. Mikan only let out a small yelp and the next thing she knows, she is staring into a pool of crimson color.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The whole class scream in surprise at the sign in front of them. Natsume is caging Mikan with his arms. Their foreheads touch while their lips only centimeter apart.

"Oh my gosh…Oh my gosh…Is that Mikan-sama?"

"And is that Natsume-kun?"

"SHE IS MIKAN-SAMA"

"What are they doing with each other?"

"Do they know each other?"

"Hyuuga, let your hands of Mikan-sama"

"Sakura. I order you to get away from my Natsume-kun"

The situation makes the whole class become chaos. But as for the two main, they do not care about the noise as they are in frozen state, lost in each others' eyes.

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

The baka gun has been launched and many students have sacrificed themselves as they fall down on the floor unconsciously. The remain students quiver in fear and get back to their seat silently.

"You stupid people, could you stop all the ruckus for now? I'm having a major headache right now" A cold voice threats as Mikan's ear perks up at the familiar tone of voice. She breaks contact with Natsume's eyes, much to his dismay. She then looks up only to see her best friend with her famous baka gun.

"Hotaru" Mikan exclaims with a warm smile on her face. This brings Natsume back to reality. He slowly becomes annoyed because the brunette never smiles at him like that. Every times she sees him, she always has a scowl on her face. Not this _beautiful_ smile…Did he just say beautiful? What he means is ugly and annoying. Yeah. Ugly and annoying.

Much to Mikan's horror and Natsume's delight, the cold-blooded blackmailer stares at them boringly and says "Have you two love birds done flirting with each other?"

Mikan just glares at her "We weren't flirting and I don't know who that pervert is"

Natsume just put on his famous smirk "Harsh, _Mikan. _You and I both know that you love me already. So don't deny it."

"First of all, it is Sakura-san for you" She scowls at him "Second, I never ever like you. Not in a million years. Now, do you mind getting off me so that I can introduce myself to the class?"

"How about a no?" Mikan just rolls her eyes making Natsume chuckles. "Okay, you don't need to make that face." With that, Natsume stands up and extends a hand to her.

Even though Mikan doesn't want to take it, she doesn't have another choice. She grabs it unwillingly and the next thing she knows, Natsume pulls her up with her ear near his mouth. She swears she could feel his hot breath and electric all over her body.

"Mark my words, Mikan Sakura. I'm going to make you fall in love with me whether you like it or not. And this time, you can't get away from me" He murmurs into her ear then makes his way to his seat with a smirk on his face, leaving Mikan frozen on her spot.

After a moment, Mikan comes back to sense and glares at the raven-haired lad, mouthing a in-your-dream-jerk. Natsume just winks at her and smirks.

"Okay, class" The blonde teacher claps his hand together "Mikan-chan, come here and introduce now"

"Where did you come from?" Mikan asks

"For your information, I was here the whole time and nobody remembers me at all" Narumi fakes cry. The whole class just sweat drop.

"Fine. My name is Mikan Sakura. 17 years old. Please take care of me from now on" She bows to the class.

"Now, it's time for partner. Who wants to be Mikan's partner?" As on clue, the whole boy population raises their hands up, except for a raven lad. But inside, he really wants to raise his hand and tells the whole class that the brunette is his. There is no way he is going to let his prey get away this time

"How about you, Natsume? You and Mikan know each other already?" Narumi smiles as he mentions the name. He could see clearly that Natsume Hyuuga is interesting in Mikan Sakura and they can make a cute couple. _It's time to play match making. _He smirks at the thought while the whole class groans at his decision.

"Hn" Natsume answers casually, like he doesn't care at all. But he is laughing evilly inside his mind. Someday, he is going to say thanks to the gay teacher. However, that day will never come, he is sure about that….

"Then, Mikan-chan, Natsume is your partner and your seat will be right next to him" Narumi finishes the sentence and finds out that Mikan is already in front of the smirking lad.

"I'm in your care from now on. Please treat me well, _Perverted fox_"

"Me too, _Polka-dots_"

Everyone can feel it. There are sparks of electricity coming from their eyes as they both put on their _sweetest_ smile. More like challenging smile.

Oh well, this is going to be one hell of school year….

* * *

**Hello everybody**

**So how do you think about the story so far? If anyone has any idea or question, feel free to ask me...**

**Thank you very much for reading my story^^**


	6. Lunch time Confession

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

"_I have fallen inside that kind of trap once and I __felt t__hat I can never be the same anymore"_

_-Hotaru Imai-_

* * *

Chapter 6

The moment that every student is waiting for. The moment that can change their life together. They all look at the clock hanging on the wall. Beads of sweat run down on their face. It is coming nearer. Just a few more seconds…A few little more….

_Tik_

_._

_._

_._

_Tik_

_._

_._

_._

_REEEEEEEEEENNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"IT'S LUNCH TIME" The students shout in happiness as they send their note flying on the air.

The teacher stands in front of the class can only sigh in hopelessness. For sure, he is tired. But with the students like that, who can be happy? With that, he goes out of the classroom in silence.

A few moments later, all doors are opened and students run out like mad person. Of course, not forget to pass class 2-B to see the new girls. Some giggles while the other squeals just by looking at them. The campus sweetheart and the ice queen.

"So, are we going?" The amethyst-eyed girl asks, completely annoyed with all the noises from outside.

"Can we wait for a little bit? I don't think we can pass that crowd" The brunette just smiles at her best friend who nods in return.

"_THIS IS MY LUNCH BOX"_

"_MIKAN-SAMA. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?"_

"_HOTARU-SAMA. THIS IS THE MONEY. PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND"_

"_SAKURA-SAN. PLEASE SIGN MY SHIRT"_

"And I thought that when we go back school, everything will change but I was wrong…" Mikan sighs, looking at the crowd

"Some people will never change, Mikan. They are as stubborn as you"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Hotaru, I'm not that stubborn" Mikan laughs "So where do you want to go to eat today?"

"Somewhere quiet, away from all this noise, please" A tick mark appears on Hotaru's forehead "I have had enough of today"

"I know just the place" The brunette just smiles her mischievous one. Today is a long and tired day for both of them and this place is the best place she can think of.

...xXx…..

(This is mostly POV of Yuu, Koko and Kitsu)

Five boys sit at their usual place with a gloomy atmosphere. No one dares to say a word. It is completely a silence. Why? Ruka's incident and Natsume's strange behavior really make their heads about to explode. This is the only thing that they can conclude after today

Ruka knows the new girl and they seems to have a past together. But then she rejected him flatly like nothing at all.

_Flashback_

"_Who are you?" Everyone could feel it. Her voice was so cold. No wonder she was called the Ice Queen. But the thing that made everyone shock was not her voice. It was because Ruka knew her and called her with her first name. That mean they were so close. Yet, he was rejected._

"_H-Hotaru…I'm not kidding at all. Don't say thing like that" Ruka trembled. It was her. The one who suddenly broke up with him two years ago. But then, why?_

"_Do I know you?" She asks again. Her eyes showed no emotion at all. It was still so cold._

"_No kidding at all, Hotaru." This time, he shouts. "After two years, you came back and this is the first thing you said to me. "Who are you?" Today is not April fool, Hotaru. Don't kid me like that"_

"_I'm not kidding. This is the truth. I don't know you"_

"_Why did you do this to me? Am I not worth it? You know who I am, Hotaru. Don't you lie to me"_

"_Sorry but can you stop shouting at me like that? I don't know you and that's final" She then took out a gun and aimed it at Ruka "Or you want to feel the wrath of my Baka gun?"_

"_Make me. I will let you remember everything about me, Hotaru" Ruka challenged. Murmurs could be heard in the classroom._

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

_Out of nowhere, she fired the gun at some students. "No talking in class. Keep silence or you will meet Soul Reaper right now" She emitted a dark aura while her eyes had a dangerous killing intention._

_**This girl is no kidding at all.**_

"_Okay, class, Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun. Please settle down" Narumi clapped his hands together, hoping to ease the atmosphere. But no, she pointed the Baka gun at the blonde teacher._

"_I'm taking care of the class until my friend is back. Until that time, make sure that there will be no sound inside this classroom or you guys will receive all" She threatened the whole class. Everyone did what she said unwillingly_

"_And you, the blonde boy with the rabbit in your hand. For the last time, I don't know who you are so don't come near me, is that clear?"_

"…_."_

"_Hey, do you know it is rude when you don't answer-" She was about to say but was cut off by Ruka_

"_I get it. I won't bother you anymore, Imai" With that, he sat down in his seat near Natsume. His head bowed down._

"_**I'm sorry, Ruka….I'm so sorry"**_

_End_

So much for drama. The three of them sigh. But still, it is a big question why Ruka knows the Ice Queen since he only came to this school 2 months ago… Haizzz. One way for sure, they will die or he will just go to another state of depression if they ask Ruka about this matter …

And Natsume? They swear this is not Natsume at all. They don't know the person who hums and taps his fingers to the beat of the music with a smirk on his face. Not to mention the amusement in his eyes. He is interested in that brunette for sure but the way he is acting like now, one sentence only….

HE IS LIKE A LOVE-SICK TEENAGER

It is creeping them out…For once, they want a normal life. But seeing this Natsume and Ruka, who seem to have change their personalities, really scares them out. They don't know what to do anymore. What should they do now?

"Hey Hotaru, is this place okay?"

They hear a cheerful voice and immediately flinch. Please don't be them… The person who just came back from their trip. The person they don't want to see the most. The person who makes Natsume unconsciously smirk and Ruka's ear perk up just by hearing their name and voice.

The three of them slowly turn around and this time, god doesn't grant their prayer.

There they are, with bento in their hands, walking to the shade of an oak tree and sitting down. A smile on the brunette's face while an annoyed expression on the blackmailer's face. They have such different personalities so then how can they be best friend?

However, it is a good thing that they haven't found out that the boys are here...

.

.

.

right?

...xXx...

"What do you think about this place?" Mikan smiles at her best friend "I found it on the first day"

"Not bad..." Hotaru smirks "...For an idiot like you"

"Mou..." She pouts "So, Hotaru, what happened when I was away?" Mikan asks as she takes a bite of her sandwich while Hotaru just flinches at the question

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, Hotaru. I know that you threatened the whole class again" The brunette gulps and squeals in happiness "So good. Mom makes the best sandwich in the world"

"It's just..." Hotaru trails off "I saw bunny boy today"

"Rwely?"

"Don't talk while you are eating, idiot" Hotaru warns as Mikan munches "Sorry"

"Really? I don't see him at all" The brunette recalls her memories

"Because you are too busy with Hyuuga" The amethyst-eyed rolls her eyes "For the whole day, you two stared at each other _dreamingly_"

Mikan suddenly chokes on her food "For your information, Hotaru, we didn't stare. We glared at each other. Because he threw crumbled paper at my place while I was studying."

"It didn't look like that to me. It looked like Hyuuga enjoyed himself very much"

"I hate him, Hotaru. He is the playboy type who I detest the most. Ugh. I wish someone like him just disappear from my life." Mikan explodes "And he peeked my undewear and made it my nickname. _Polka. _Why can't he think of other nickname? He got no man at all"

"Believe me, Mikan. He is just like a tornado which comes and destroys everything standing in his way. He plays with girls' hearts like he owns it. So be careful" Hotaru warns

"How do you know about this so much?"

"Because I have fallen into that kind of trap once and I feft that I can never be the same anymore"

"Is this related to Ruka-pyon, Hotaru? What did he say when he saw you?" Hotaru's eyes saddens. Mikan sees this and goes to comfort her friend "Hotaru..."

"I'm okay, Mikan. Just a little sad. I thought I could forget about him easily but it's hard, Mikan. It's so hard"

"So, did you tell him?"

"No and I don't intend to tell him. I have to protect you, Mikan. You are my first priority now"

"Hotaru, sometimes, you need to learn how to be selfish. For me, I can take care of myself. Besides, I will go away in a few more months so I pray for your happiness at that time, Hotaru" They interwine their hand together

"My happiness is for you to be happy and smile everytime, Mikan" The brunette just smiles warmly at her friend "Thanks, Hotaru"

...xXx...

Okay, that is it. They think that they have just heard something that they shouldn't have heard. So now, here are the conclusions that they came after hearing their conversation

_1\. Mikan and Hotaru know Ruka_

_2\. Both of them have studied here before which explain about the newspaper and the party atmosphere_

_3\. Their friendship is so deep that there will be nothing can be between it_

_4\. There is definitely something between Hotaru and Ruka_

_5\. There is a girl who actually hates Natsume. No, she detests him_

_6\. That means Yuu won the bet. Damn_

_7\. Instead of getting angry at Mikan, who talked ill about him, Natsume is still looking at Mikan with amusement in his eyes. Really, it is creepy_

_8\. Mikan has to leave_

_9._ _There is something Hotaru hasn't told Ruka and she didn't intend to_

_10\. They wish the cafeteria would have steak today_

.

.

Okay, ignore the last statement, just care about the first nine.

"She has something she needs to tell me but she didn't and never will her" Ruka murmurs while punching his fists on the ground and tears escape from his eyes. Poor him

"You don't have to be _that _heart-broken, Ruka. She is just a cold-blooded person after all" Koko pats his shoulder in sympathy

"Easy for you to say. She is the only girl I love and hearing her saying that, it tears me apart"

"Wait, you love her?"

"Well, yes. We date_d _before" Ruka wipes his tears away and blows into his handkerchief. "Remember the time at Natsume's house to help him with his bet…."

"You say using her interest to lure her, right?" Yuu raises an eyebrow

"Well, I used crap to make her accept my confession. It is a very good idea" The blonde guy makes a thump up.

"Hey guys" All of them suddenly turn to Natsume, whose attention is still at Mikan the whole time. "Tomorrow, come to my house"

"Why?" All of them have a question mark on their heads

"It's time to make some plan"

"What plan?"

This time, Natsume shows his infamous smirk as he looks at us with playfulness in his eyes "I call it 'O.T.M.M.S.F.I.L.W.M.' which stands for 'Operation to make Mikan Sakura fall in love with me'"

_11\. Natsume sucks at giving name. _

Next time, they are going to make sure that Natsume won't give name to their babies in the future. However, just hearing that name, they know bad thing will definitely happen. Look at his amused smirk on his face right now. They pray for Mikan's soul, hoping that it won't fall in love with someone like Natsume

But now, they have to give Yuu, who is having a mischievous look in his eyes, the money since they lost the bet. Damn it all….

Goodbye money….T-T

* * *

**Hello everybody**

**Well, it is summer time already and I don't have anything to do at all. It's so boring T-T**

**So I will try my best to write the story.**

**Tell me what do you think about the story so far**

**Thanks for reading the story ^^**


	7. O T M M S F I L W M

**If any of you don't understand what "O. T. M. M. S. F. I. L. W. M" is then just continue reading the story. It is somewhere at the end.**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Anyways, enjoy the story. **

* * *

"_The playboy finally met his match but this time, can he get her heart? I think not"_

_-Newspaper-_

* * *

Chapter 7

"Wow, you all come so early today" The raven-haired lad says full of sarcasm with a devilish smile on his face, leaning on the door frame. The four boys stand in front of him with their heads bow down and mutter a faint 'sorry'.

Natsume heaves a loud sigh as he looks at his friends. They know that this plan is very important. Yet, they are late. "1 hour, 18 minutes and 27 seconds. I can't believe it." Natsume massages the bridge of his nose then opens the door for them in.

"Onii-chan, you have guests today?" A cheerful voice comes out and they see a girl about 13-year-old with short black hair and crimson eyes skipping out of the kitchen. It is none other than the daughter of Hyuuga family. Aoi Hyuuga. Upon seeing the existence of the boys, her eyes brighten up as she runs full speed to the boys.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, it has been a long time, right? What are you doing here? Do you bring any present with me? Have any of you had a girlfriend yet?" She immediately jumps on them and bombers them with questions

"Aoi, you are confusing them. Let them go" The said Aoi glares at her brother and pouts.

"It has been a long time since the last time I saw them so can't I talk with them for a moment?" Aoi pleads him with her puppy dog eyes

"No" That is Natsume's firm answer

"Please" She shows her puppy dog eyes to her brother

"No" Natsume sighs as he walks to the kitchen to make some coffee. Really, this tires him out "They come here to do a project with me, not playing around like you"

"Hmph" Aoi pouts and crosses the arm over her chest "You are such a meanie. No wonder you were rejected by a transferee"

Hearing that sentence, Natsume spits out his coffee and the boys stare at Aoi with utter shock. "What the _fucking _thing you just talked about?"

"Natsume-nii-chan, language. You know mom and dad hate that." Aoi sighs and holds out a newspaper "And here. You should read news sometimes"

Just in a split second, the boys take the newspaper from Aoi's hand and to say that they are surprised is an understatement. Natsume curses out loud as the other four's jaws drop on the floor

"_**THE HEARTTHROBE NATSUME HYUUGA GETS REJECTION?!"**_

'_That's right, folks. You don't need to read the headline millions of times like it is a joke. If I say that this article is a joke then it will completely a big fat lie. The PLAYBOY of Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga, was REJECTED. You may ask who that girl DARING to reject someone as PERFECT as him was. Well, to tell the truth, it was none other than Mikan Sakura, the SWEETHEART of the campus, who seems to have returned from her 2-month-trip from god-knows-where__along side with her best friend a.k.a the Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai.'_

'_We can see it clearly in the picture. The moment she walked away, leaving a dumb-founded Hyuuga under the tree. I can say that this is the scene of the century. It is not every day that you can see the playboy get rejection. And most of all, it is from the idol of the school.'_

'_**The playboy finally met his match but this time, can he get her heart? I think not'**_

"WHAT THE HECK WITH THIS _FUCKING _NEWSPAPER?" Natsume shouts as he rips the paper and crumbles it, tossing at the trash bin.

"Natsume, don't vent your anger out like that" Ruka puts an hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, cool down, man. You are behaving as if the world is going to end" Koko jokes

"COOL DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO COOL DOWN, KOKO?" The raven-haired lad shouts. His eyes now shows nothing but fury "This newspaper can bring bad reputation to me"

"_And I thought he wouldn't care about something like that"_ Kitsu whispers into Koko's ear who nods in return

But for Natsume, he is blinded by fury and anger that he doesn't care about anything at all. That _Polka _really pisses him off. "I'm so gonna kill the one who write this someday"

* * *

**Natsume: Oi, author**

**Me: Eh?! Me? *point at myself* Hey, I'm innocent**

**Natsume: Innocent my ass. You are the one who write that article**

**Me: How can you blame it on me like that? And you should learn about language. No swearing here.**

**Natsume: I don't care about that and you are going to pay *emit a dark aura***

**Me *sweat drop then run away as far as possible***

**Natsume: Oi, come back here, you coward**

**Me: I AM NOT A COWARD *shout from afar* You dare to tell me a coward. I will make you suffer. Anyways, please continue with the story**

* * *

"Anyways, Aoi, where did you get this newspaper?" Ruka turns to ask Aoi, who stares back with a question look "Where, you ask? Well, everyone in the whole school has it" She says matter-of-factly

"Everyone?" Koko asks, aware of the dark aura coming from the raven-haired lad

"Basically, yes" Aoi nods

….xXx….

**At the same time**

**FAN BOYS**

"YES, MIKAN-SAMA. THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT"

"THAT HYUUGA FINALLY GETS WHAT HE DESERVES. A REJECTION!"

"MIKAN-SAMA, WE WILL FOREVER FOLLOW YOU"

"MIKAN-SAMA IS THE BEST"

"WE LOVE YOU, MIKAN-SAMA"

"WE HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT MIKAN-SAMA WON'T FALL FOR SOMEONE LIKE HIM"

"SHE WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE LIKE HYUUGA"

"WE HAVE TO PROTECT OUR GODDESS"

"YEAH!"

**FAN GIRLS**

"WHAT THE HELL WITH THIS?"

"_MY _NATSUME WAS REJECTED?!"

"I MUST BE HALLUCINATED"

"WHO DOES _THAT _SAKURA THINK SHE IS? REJECT SOMEONE AS PERFECT AS NATSUME-SAMA?"

"SHE MUST BE BLIND. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT NATSUME-SAMA IS THE NUMBER ONE BOY OF THIS SCHOOL"

"POOR NATSUME-KUN. HE MUST BE CRYING IN A CORNER RIGHT NOW…"

"WE MUST TEACH HER A LESSON"

"YEAH. WE WILL DEFEAT HER IN ORDER TO PROTECT NATSUME-KUN'S _FRAGILE _HEART"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**With Mikan**

"Achoo" Mikan sneezes. "I think someone is talking about me right now"

"Are you sure, Mikan?" Hotaru raises an eyebrow "Maybe they are trying to find a way to make you suffer"

"What make you say that, Hotaru?" The brunette swirls around on her chair.

"Probably because of this" The amethyst-eyed girl sips her tea and tosses a paper to Mikan's lap. She scans through the newspaper then smirks. "That Hyuuga deserves something like this"

"Why didn't you tell me that you met him at the sakura tree?"

"It's not a big deal, Hotaru" The brunette shrugs

"It is a big deal to me, Mikan. That Hyuuga might make you next target"

"Hotaru" Mikan's eyes turns serious "He already had"

After that sentence, the room is filled with a pregnant silence

"Mikan…"

"Everything is going to be okay, Hotaru…" Mikan clutches onto a thing inside her hand. A locket "Except for the person who gave me this locket, I won't fall in love with any other boys"

"You sure love him too much, Mikan" Hotaru sighs

"Well, he is my first love after all" Mikan shrugs as she let her eyes wander to the view outside the window

* * *

…..xXx…..

"The whole school knows about this. You have got to be kidding me" Natsume mumbled in defeat.

"Well, look onto the bright side, Natsume. You don't lose all of your allowance" Ruka says as Koko and Kitsu cry at this statement.

Suddenly, Natsume shoots up with fire burning in his eyes "I will make that Mikan fall in love with me then dump her. All the school will know about it and laugh at her." He laughs evilly "How can I not think about it sooner? Revenge is sweet"

"Natsume is going mad" Koko whispers into Kitsu's ear, who only nods in return

"Now, guys, come on, we have a plan to make" Natsume points at the boys

"Well, since you guys need some privacy for you 'plan', I will go out with my friends" Aoi says as she takes her bag and runs out to the door "Oh by the way, Natsume-nii-chan, don't forget to clean up the mess in the kitchen" With that, the door is shut

"Damn" Natsume curses out loud "You guys go into my room first. I will go after I clean up the mess"

"'Kay" And they make their ways to Natsume's room

**Please wait a moment…**

"So, have you guys thought of any plan?" Natsume says as he sits on the floor. The other guys begin to sit down as they form a circle.

"Well…"

"I take it a no" The crimson-eyed lad sighs "Okay, then Yuu, her information first" With that, the glass-eyed boy gives a paper to Natsume

Name: Mikan Sakura

Age: 17

Birthday: 1/1

Horoscope: Capricorn

Height: 165 cm **(A/n: I made it up. Also with the weight. She is 17 already)**

Weight: 48 kg

Blood type: A

Favorite color: Red

Favorite food: Howalons (Fluff Puff)

Favorite fruit: Strawberry

Likes: Family, eating, reading, going out with Hotaru….

Hates: boys who always flirt with her, spicy food, being left alone by Hotaru….

"Well, what do you know, Natsume?" Koko urges "She is the number one beauty in school as many model agencies tried to scout her but she declined all. She has the perfect score in the entrance exam and…."

"I get it, Koko." Natsume sighs "She is like me, right? Money, look, fame."

"You two could make a cute couple"

"Shut up, Ruka. I do this for the bet" Natsume scoffs

"Do you really do this for the bet, Natsume?" Kitsu wonders "You said that you wanted her to be a challenge for you"

"Whatever. Now on to the plan" Natsume says, trying to avoid the topic

**O.T.M.M.S.F.I.L.W.M**

"Seriously, Natsume, you should change the name of the plan." Ruka grunts as he sees the name "Operation To Make Mikan Sakura Fall In Love With Me?"

"Well, I am the one who carry out the plan so I get in charge of the name, okay?" Natsume smirks in victory

"Whatever"

_1\. Talk to her _

"Talk to her?" Natsume says in disbelief "Only that? I can do better"

"When what the last time you talked to her?" Ruka smirks "Oh right, you got rejected and she gave you a cold shoulder, which made you the 'star' in the front page of the newspaper" And arrow goes right through his heart.

"Maybe the next time you talk to her like that, she will punch you in the face" Kitsu smiles innocently "You agree with me, right Koko?"

"Absolutely" Koko nods

"And you must remember to talk about her interest" Yuu points out "Every girls want to tell the other party about their interest"

"But if that girl is someone in Natsume's fan club then she will spend all day blabbering about herself and her money"

"No doubt at all"

"But why does it have to be Howalons?" Natsume grunts. For all of his life, he hates this sweet thing the most. And the girl he is targeting somehow likes this thing very much. Damn

"Well, maybe she has a sweet tooth." Ruka sweat drops

"Favorite fruit, strawberry. She sure has the same taste as you, Natsume" Kitsu comments. Only strawberry is the thing he loves the most but that Polka-dots girl has to like it as well. Double Damn

"Oh and her favorite color is red. So much like you, Natsume" Koko says with a goofy smile on his face. Red is the color of his eyes and the symbol of his family. He loves it so much. Yet, that girl, too. Triple Damn to the brunette girl. He hates her.

Even if they have the same taste but Natsume is a possessive person. He doesn't want to share his things to anybody else, even Ruka, his best friend. So when he sees someone has the same interest with him, he will kill that person immediately. B-But this girl….Damn

_2\. Earn her trust_

"So, after you talk with her, you have to earn her trust and then she will believe everything you said" Ruka explains

"But she writes in her date: hates boys who flirt with her which is Natsume" Koko points at Natsume who slaps his hand away

"That's the problem. You must know how to talk and make her trust you" Ruka sighs "I have known her since secondary school and she doesn't trust anyone except for Hotaru"

"What do you mean, Ruka?" Natsume raises an eyebrow. A hard-to-get

"Hotaru and I used to date when we were in secondary school. But she never had time for me. All she did was asking me where Mikan was and wondered if Mikan had eaten. Then suddenly one day, she told me to break up. The end"

"After hearing your story, I now know that you get jealous of Mikan" Koko pats on Ruka's shoulder who shouts in return "I am not"

_3\. Get her phone number._

"Well, basically, when you get her phone number, you can tease her and call her whenever you want." Koko says as he makes himself comfortable on the bed

"Yeah. You can hear her voice anytime, anywhere" Kitsu mutters in dream land

"Tell her 'Good morning' and 'Good night' everyday"

"But how can I get her phone number if she doesn't trust me?" Natsume points out

"That…." Ruka trails off "…is the reason why this is number 3 not 2"

"Fuck"

_4\. Call her by her name_

"Oh you mean Polka?" Natsume smirks

"No, not Polka. You are such a pervert, Natsume" Ruka shouts

"Now you are talking like that Polka"

"Her name is Mikan Sakura"

"I think Polka is a suitable name for her" Natsume takes a sip of her drink "By the way, I have called her 'Mikan' before.(Refer to chapter 5)"

"What did she react?" Ruka's eyes twinkle

"She seems to be unfazed by my sexy voice" Natsume frowns at the memory

Ruka just rolls his eyes "You are so full of yourself"

_5\. Take her out_

"Well, Natsume, where will you take your girlfriend to on your first date?" Koko asks with an air-micro in his hand

"Game center"

"On your first anniversary then?"

"I don't know, somewhere which is full of manga, I think?"

Koko's patience is about t snap "Then where will you hold your wedding?"

"Konoha Village" (In Naruto)

"OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" Koko shouts as he runs out of the room. Somewhere, Natsume still hears his depressed voice as he smirks. Revenge is sweet. _"HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY ROMANTIC EXPERIENCE AT ALL"_

Of course, all of that answers are not true at all. Natsume just wants to tease Koko

_6\. Give her present_

"Natsume, you know that if you want to make Mikan fall in love with you, you have to try better than that" Ruka scolds

"Whatever" Natsume continues reading his manga

"Okay. What will you give your girlfriend on your first anniversary?" Ruka asks seriously. Natsume knows that he doesn't have no other choice except for answering the truth when Ruka is serious. But…

"Crabs" Natsume smirks as Ruka's eyes go wide

"H-How can you do that?" With that, Ruka runs out of the room with teary-eyes

Well, Ruka and Hotaru's relationship is still a mystery but for now, he can use crabs to trick Ruka. It is because crabs are Hotaru's favorite food and Ruka always bought that for his ex-girlfriend. Tch. Poor little boy

And Natsume knows one thing. He will never ever ever ever ever buy flowers or teddy bears or something girly even for his girlfriend because he doesn't want to cute things. Besides, it doesn't suit his image after all.

_7\. Treat her well_

"That means no teasing her, no bickering with her, no calling her with nickname." Ruka says as he walks back and fro in the room "I know you are the one who teased her first"

"Because she is interesting" Natsume admits

"You must learn to treat her well, to care about her. If not, you are gonna fail" Kitsu yawns

"No way. I am Natsume Hyuuga and I am not gonna fail" The raven-haired lad says full of himself

"Well, all the girls in the school have confessed to him already except for that Imai and Sakura" Yuu adjusts his glass

"Imai is for Ruka. He will handle her" Koko pats Ruka's back "Right, Ruka?"

"Right…"

_8\. Comfort her when she is sad or afraid_

"Well, as I see, that Polka girl will never get sad" Natsume jumps to a conclusion

"Never judge a book by its cover, Natsume." Ruka says "There is no way Hotaru will dump me if she didn't have a reason"

"For short, you love Hotaru so much" Koko comments

Ruka blushes a shade of red. "A-Ah. S-So Natsume, are you gonna comfort her?"

"Depend" He says half-hearted "I am not a mushy person or a person who comes to hear their sadness"

"You are such a cold-blooded person"

"As in shoujo manga, when a girl was crying, the boy came to pick her up and then comfort her, stay by her side until she stopped crying and when that happened, the girl will eventually fall in love with that boy" Yuu reads out "It is proven in here"

"But that is a shoujo manga" Natsume grunts

"Well, is there any difference?" Yuu smirks in victory

"Damn"

_9\. Smile at her while listening to her story_

"You know I hate smiling the most" Natsume hugs his body as goose bumps appear all over his body

"But you did the perfect job in all those months"

"Yeah but that girl discovered right away at the first day she came here. She even said that my smile was ugly and I had the same expression on my face" Natsume scoffs (Refer to chapter 4)

"Well, she has keen eyes" Kitsu praises "It's not every day that you can find a person who can see through his mask"

"She is good. As expected of Hotaru's best friend" Ruka says absent-mindedly. All eyes turn to him with disgust in it.

"And I can see that you can hear her stories" Koko says "At least she is not some fan girls or something"

"If she has something to say" Natsume smirks "But I have to admit, I really enjoy the time bickering with her. It is…fun" He then makes his ways out of the room to bring more desserts

"Well, what do you know?" Ruka sighs "The playboy finally met his match, eh?"

"I think we don't need to show him this number 10. He will kill us" Yuu says in fear as the other boys nod in unison

_10\. Make sure that you do all the previous nine perfectly. If not, you are not worth to be a gentleman or a boyfriend._

…..xXx…..

The brunette is sitting on the window stand as she is gazing at the blue sky. Suddenly, a smile is plastered on her face.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Her best friend asks as she realizes the unusual smile

"Somehow, I am really looking forward for tomorrow, Hotaru." The brunette's smile slowly turns into a mischievous smirk _"Hyuuga, let see what you have."_

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

**I am sorry if you think that the 'OTMMSFILWM' is kinda long because I even has the preposition 'to' 'with'...in that. **

**Anways, tell me what you think of this chapter. It takes a long time to write, right?**

**Me: Then thank you all for reading my story *bow***

**Natsume: There you are, you coward. *point at me***

**Me: Oops. Almost forgot about him *run for my life***

**Natsume: Wait. What is with the 'Sitting in the corner crying' and 'fragile heart'? Explain now**

**Me: It is because you accused me of writing that article so this is my payback. I told you that I will make you sufer, didn't I?**

**Natsume: COME BACK HERE.**

**Me: Too late. Already update and everybody is reading right now *run away***

**Hotaru: Idiot**

**Mikan: What's wrong with them?**

**Hotaru: They are being an idiot**

**Ruka: Crabs... Hotaru**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	8. Plan into play

**I'm so sorry T-T. **

**I know it has been a long time ever since the last time I updated. I was too busy in the other two stories.**

**At least now, one of those stories will be finished **

**Anyways, here is chapter 7 that you have always been waiting for.**

**P/S: I don't own Gakuen Alice. enjoy reading**

* * *

"_Just for you to know, you are the last piece for the puzzle that I need to solve._

_And then I can get the thing that I always want"_

_-Natsume Hyuuga-_

* * *

Chapter 8

Until today, I am still looking for his image.

In my mind, his image is very blurry. I don't remember how he looks like or his voice sounds like

All I know is he gave me a locket. A beautiful golden locket.

I treasure it and hold onto it every day with the wish that I will meet him again.

Time passed and I have never found him.

However, I don't intend to give up because I know this is the last chance for me to look for him.

Considering this as my _last_ wish before _it _happens to me…

…..xXx…..

Jinno-sensei is teaching some calculus on the board and the students were yawning at their seats. Some even draw and tease other students. Is Jinno's math class always boring like this? As a good girl, Mikan jots down everything the teacher say. However, Mikan is trying her best to listen to what he is saying.

And it is a _very _difficult job to do.

A vein pops on her head. She knows it. She knows he will do something like this. Well, since he declared to the whole class that he was going to make her fall in love with him. But this has gone too far…

_Tap Tap_

The reason is actually very simple. The person sitting next to her or rather, a big arrogant egoistic pervert has been tapping his pen on the table since the start of the class. And do you know? He is having an _oh-so-sexy _smirk on his face. Note the sarcasm, please. He must have seen the vein pop on her forehead.

_Tap Tap_

She doesn't think if she can endure this any longer. She feels like she is about to explode soon. She wants to study but he has to do this. Is he picking a fight with her? Or does he want to get her attention? Both of them are right…

Not only does he tap his pen, he also stares at her for the whole class. His eyes. They are piercing through the deep of her soul and trying to find any weak spot. Does he think he can pass through? She thinks not. Since she has locked up her heart long ago.

_Twack._

What the… This time, he stops tapping his pen but he does something else. Mikan stares at the crumbled paper in front of her. He throws a paper at her? How childish can he get? And he _is_ said to be the most handsome, cool, popular boy at school. She doubts that.

Seeing the paper, Mikan senses an uneasy feeling inside her. Is it her or there is some dark aura coming from the paper? Somehow, she feels that this paper will bring her misfortune and make her suffer, bringing her to the deepest part of hell.

As she is staring at the small crumbled paper, she doesn't notice a dark shadow behind her.

"Miss Sakura, what are you doing?"

Mikan nearly jumps because of surprise. This is the second time that someone sneaks behind her and shouts at her. Somehow, she is getting a trauma. She slowly turns around and smiles sheepishly at the person "Jinno-sensei, I was just…."

She doesn't have the chance to finish the sentence as Jinno takes the crumbled paper "And what is this? You know that exchanging letter is forbidden during class time"

"B-But there is no letter in there…." Mikan tries to defend her. However, all her effort is in vain as Jinno opens the paper and finds a small letter inside. Mikan's mouth drops on the floor. _THAT HYUUGA SET HER UP_

"And you said that there was no letter…." Jinno glares at the brunette "Detention room after school" Mikan gasps. It is the first day of school and she already receives a detention. Is there anything worse than this?

"Jin-Jin, are you being not fair?" A voice speaks out. Mikan suddenly feels a chill behind her spine. Oh my gosh. She spoke too soon. The nightmare begins at this moment.

Natsume smirks. "I mean you don't even know what is written in the letter and you assume it is because of Mikan. You really fail as a teacher"

Jinno is red in the face. The only person that he cannot go up against at school is Natsume Hyuuga. To tell the truth, he hates that boy's guts the first day of the school. A boy who is raised up in a wealthy family.

Jinno feels that Natsume is challenging him. If that is, how can he back down "I will open it and read out to the whole class." With that, Jinno opens the letter slowly, making Natsume smirk more. Mikan, seeing this smirk on his face, fears for her life in the second that letter is opened.

"_Do you know, Jin-Jin sometimes wears Narumi's gay dress and dance around the room, singing 'I'm Jinno and I wanna have fun'_" Jinno reads out. The moment he realizes what he has just read, his face is red from embarrassment.

"SO IT'S TRUE" The whole class shouts, laughing out loud.

"HYUUGA" Too embarrassed, he turns to the culprit who made him open this paper. "MY OFFICE AND DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL" With that, he stomps out of the classroom, red in the face. He was humiliated in front of the class.

Hearing that, a corner of his lip curls up. He has been waiting for this. He must thank Jinno later for giving him a big opportunity. He darts his eyes to the person sitting next to him. Mikan's head is resting on the table and she is groaning.

She understands what will come after her.

Oh, how he loves it when things go as he planned….

…xXx…

God….

Just kill her and send her to hell already. With that, she doesn't have to stay in the same room with that perverted playboy, whom she detests the most.

Yep. You heard her right.

Right now, at _this_ moment, she is STAYING in the SAME room with THE Natsume Hyuuga. Just because both of them were in detention.

She swears she would love to clean the whole school than staying with him. Who knows what he will do to her… He is known as a playboy for nothing.

He was planning this from the beginning. The pen, the crumbled paper and the _small _letter hidden inside it. She should have known this will come to her. Now, she regrets it. So much

She glances at him. He is acting like nothing happens at all, pretending to be an innocent child. No, she knows it all. He is a devil and he will do anything to make her fall in love with him.

Just like sensing her stare, Natsume turns to look at Mikan. Their eyes meet for a second before Natsume winks at her with a smile on his face.

Goosebumps start to appear on her body. Great. How can she survive _alone _in this situation? But whatever happens, she will never ever fall in love with him.

Now, where is Hotaru when she needs her the most? Hotaru said that she was not going to let her staying in the same room with Hyuuga-san so she would come here to switch her with a decoy.

She understands the risk and the truth that Natsume won't let her go easily like that. Because to him, this is a _golden _opportunity for them to be alone in an isolated room, where he could do anything he wants.

_But please, Hotaru, please hurry up. _

Mikan silently prays in her mind. However, she doesn't notice that Natsume is staring at her with a smirk on his face.

He has got everything planned inside his palm…

…xXx…

Damn it

Hotaru curses in her mind as she glares at the person in front of her. She was trying to get to the detention to get Mikan out. But out of nowhere, Nogi appeared. And here they are, in the middle of the corridor, glaring at each other

She must get past him. There is no way that she will leave Mikan alone in that room with Hyuuga. No one knows what he will do to her.

No, actually, she fears that Hyuuga will bring a sudden change of heart in Mikan. She wonders if he could break Mikan's wall and get to her heart which was closed long time ago. She has to protect Mikan from that _boy._ If not, she fears that Mikan will never come back to her

"Nogi, get out f the way" Hotaru says, glaring at the said boy

"Never" Ruka retorts back "Natsume ordered me to come here waiting for you."

She knows it. That Hyuuga is the mastermind behind this. Ever from the issue with Jinno-sensei. And he knows that Nogi here will manage to keep her in place, not disturbing his _time _with Mikan.

"Besides, I have something to ask you" Ruka's voice brings Hotaru back to reality.

"And that's?" Hotaru raises an eyebrow, challenging Ruka to say it out loud

Ruka inhales and exhales many times before locking his blue eyes to hers "What really happened at _that time_?"

…..xXx…..

She is feeling bored.

There is nothing much to do in the detention time. They just need to sit there like a good kid should do and completely say nothing.

And speaking of time, where is Hotaru anyways? She should have come here fifteen minutes ago. Does she get caught in something? Or maybe Ruka is trying to stop her for coming here?

Mikan immediately dismisses that thought. There is no way Ruka would come here. Not to mention, he knows that Hotaru doesn't have any memory of him, which in fact, she is faking it. Somehow, she pities Ruka.

Mikan steals a glance at the person next to her. He is _surprisingly _playing with his phone. It looks normal to other people but it really creeps her out. Why? Because Natsume _hasn't_ done anything to her. Half an hour have already past but there is no kissing, hugging, teasing, winking… No nothing. It is getting weirder and weirder every minute.

Wait. Does that mean he is plotting something? Maybe Hotaru is really in danger. Mikan immediately fishes out her phone and dials her number.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_The number you-_

Mikan closes her phone in frustration. Damn it. So she is right. Ruka really stops Hotaru from going to here to save her. And the mastermind behind this? It is none other than….

"Can't call your friend, huh?" A deep masculine voice speaks out, making Mikan nearly jump in surprise. She puts a hand in front of her chest, trying to ease it. No, it can't go on like this. Stay calm.

"I should have known you have something to do with this" Mikan replies emotionlessly, glaring at the raven-haired lad. Natsume just shakes his head with humor in his eyes.

"Ruka has some business with that Imai. You don't have to worry for her"

"Hotaru is stronger than she looks. She will definitely be fine" Mikan confessed "What I am worried the most is you, Natsume Hyuuga. Who knows what you will do to me"

"Why do you always assume that I will do something?" Natsume says jokingly as he comes nearer to Mikan, caging her between the wall "But you are right. Who knows what I will do to you"

Mikan can see it. Inside his eyes, there is a dark purpose and she feels like if she looks in it, she will be caught in a trap that she will never get out.

"STOP IT" Mikan shouts as she raises her hand in front of her face to form a barrier between her and Natsume.

"What is the meaning of this?" Natsume raises an eyebrow.

"First of all, I want to declare _again _that I will _never _fall in love with you. Second, why do you want me to fall in love with you so much?"

Natsume is lost in his thought for a second. Who knows that Polka could be so _damn _smart. And she just has to choose the right question to ask. The topic that he doesn't want to talk about. His lips curl up into a smirk. He has got everything plan.

He lets his hand touch her chin and cups her cheek. She has no other choice except for looking directly into his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Just for you to know" Natsume's voice is warm and seductive. Mikan can feel that her heart beating faster and faster "You are the last piece for the puzzle that I need to solve. And then, I can get the things that I always want."

Hearing this, Mikan glares at him. So he does think her as a tool "W-What is that supposed to mean?"

Instead of backing the stare, Natsume's smirk widen as she can see amusement twinkle in his eyes. He is seriously playing with her "That's for me to know and for you to find out"

Mikan pouts in return. He dares make fun of her while she asks him _nicely_.

Seeing her expression, the raven-haired lad wants to smile. It is the first time he encounter such an interested girl. He looks at the clock as he realizes the time is almost over. He remembers there is something that he needs to take from her.

"So how about this?" Natsume says, earning Mikan's attention again "How about we have a bet?"

"A bet?" Mikan raises one of her eyebrow, looking at Natsume as if he comes from a different planet

"Yes."

"What is in it for me?"

Natsume acts as if he is in thought then he smirks devilishly "If I win, you will give me your phone number and if I lose, I will tell you the detail about the thing I just said"

Mikan is lost in thought. He is ready to talk to her about his secret but the most important part is why he needs her phone number… He can just ask Ruka about this. But this is a one-on-one matter and she will find out what he is hiding and why he needs her so much.

"So, how are we going to do it?" Mikan raises her voice, locking her gaze with Natsume. He takes it back. This girl has guts.

"Easy" He shrugs "Rock, paper and scissor"

"One round?"

"Only one round"

Mikan eyes Natsume to find something suspicious but she fails. He looks completely normal with that smirk on his face. But she gets the feeling that Natsume is _so _confident that he will win.

It kinda damages her pride

"It's on" Mikan replies full of determination, only making Natsume mental laugh in happiness. Oh god, she has guts but she is easy to fall into his trap

"So…." Both of them take out their hand "Rock… Paper… Scissor…"

And the game is set…

…...xXx…..

Hotaru's expression remains the same but inside, she is panicking. So he knows something about it. No wonder, that time, she just told him to break up and walk away without a single explain. Of course he has to suspect something happen.

Hotaru sighs "I told you. I had a reason to do that"

"Then what is it? Why can't you tell me?" Ruka shouted at her. "I love you, Hotaru. Until now, I still love you. So please, tell me what happened"

"I can't" Hotaru chokes out the words. Her shoulder are shaking "It is not something that you can say"

"Only to me, Hotaru." Ruka's expression softens "We swear at that time there will be no secret between us"

"That time is that time, now is now, Nogi. We are different now" Hotaru says

Ruka can't take it anymore. Hotaru is trying to be stubborn and lie at the same time. He knows when she is lying, when she is not true with herself. And when she is like this, it is often because of something, or rather, _someone…_

"It is related to Mikan, right?" Ruka asks, making Hotaru flinch at the question "So I was right. Since I heard the whole conservation after all"

Hotaru eyes Ruka suspiciously "What _exactly _have you heard, Nogi?"

As Ruka am about to speak, the door to the detention room is opened. Both Natsume and Mikan walk out. One with a satisfied smile while the other with a dead face and a gloomy atmosphere. Ruka look at them as he realizes Hotaru running at Mikan, bombarding her with questions.

"What have happened, Natsume?" Ruka asks. He doesn't need to look but he knows that Natsume is smiling and humming to a beat of a song. "Did you do something to Sakura-san?"

"Nothing…" Natsume answers, still smiling with a goofy grin on his face. Ruka sighs. Something must happen in there but there is no way Natsume will talk. He lets his eyes wander to the raven-haired girl beside Mikan.

Now he has told her that he heard her conservation with Mikan. Sooner or later, she will come to find him. And when that time comes, he will make her split everything out even the _smallest_ detail.

….xXx…..

Later that night, Natsume is resting on his bed. Today is such a tired day. But he is happy that he gets to spend some time with Mikan.

Talking about Mikan, his mind drifts to the conservation at the detention room. He chuckles at the memory. No wonder, she is an interested girl after all. It has been a long time that he has felt this way.

That girl really brings out a new him that he doesn't know it exist. Natsume suddenly sighs. Actually, that is the reason. He just can't make her fall in love with him. And the deadline is coming near. If he can't do this, he will have to go to an arranged marriage that his mother sets up.

And he doesn't want to involve in that thing again.

So he needs to do everything it takes to make her fall in love with him. Flowers, gifts,… anything. He looks at the clock. It is 11pm already and he doesn't want to sleep. He fishes out his phone and looks for the contact 'Polka'

It was an easy win for him. Just one glance at her, people can know that she is an amateur in game. And for that kind of people, they always depend on luck to win.

But sadly, luck is on his side this time. So of course she would lose. If not, she will find out about his plan and declare that she won't fall in love with him which he has heard it about hundred times.

Finding the name 'Polka' in his contact list, his eyes shine brightly as he opens the message. He wonders if she still awakes at this time. Why does he need to care about her anyways? He can text her anytime he wants and she can't complain about this.

Without any thought, he writes and pushes the 'send' button to her. He can't wait for her to read the message.

….xXx….

The brunette is working out her math homework which actually her detention given by Jinno himself. What a devil. Mikan glances at the clock. It is already past eleven and she still has a big amount to finish.

God. Why does this happen to her?

Suddenly, she sees her phone lights up, warning that there is a new message. Out of curiosity, she unlocks her phone and stares at the unknown number. That's weird. Except for Hotaru and her mother, she doesn't give her number to anyone else.

Actually, there is one more person. And it has to be the person she detests the most.

She slowly pushes the 'Open' button as she looks at her phone, praying for a bright new future.

'_Hey, Polka, still up? Anyways, this is my phone number. You can add it with the name 'My dear Natsume' or 'My beloved'. But being you, I know that you will go with the name 'Pervert fox' That's all. Sweet dream 3"_

After reading Natsume's message, Mikan feels that her blood is boiling and many veins pop on her body. How dare he make fun of her like that? The homework is longed forgotten as she glares at the number in her phone.

"NATSUME. I WILL KILL YOU" Mikan shouts in hopelessness.

"MIKAN. QUIET DOWN. YOU KNOW SHOUTING IS BAD FOR YOU" She hears her mother's voice from downstairs. Now she has done it. It is because of that stupid Natsume.

If he wants, two can play at the game.

….xXx….

His phone rings. Natsume immediately takes his phone and opens it. Much to his happiness, the name 'Polka' appears with a message.

He thought that she will ignore him or hate him until forever. A smile is plastered on his face as he opens the message. There is no way that girl will hate him if she replies him back

'_In your dream, you arrogant egoistic pervert fox. There is no way I will add your number. It's your fault that I have to do homework from Jinno-sensei. And good night, Hyuuga'_

He takes it back. This girl is one of a kind. He chuckles softly while lying on his bed. He doesn't know why but he wants to meet her right now and tease her. Only Mikan can bring him to a new mood.

He feels his eyelid heavier and heavier. He can't believe it. He wonders how long it is since the last time he can sleep so peaceful like this…..

And in the next second, he is already in dream land with a smile on his face.

* * *

**And this is the end of the chapter. **

**Maybe it is not good as you think buut this is the best that i can think of. **

**Well, now, I have to finish the story 'Piece of memories' so maybe we won't meet again for a long time**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and support my story...^^**


	9. So much for 'Golden' opportunity

**Hello everybody**

**(-_-) I have to think about myself again. I'm quite a lazy person. After about one month, I update the next chapter.**

**Yep. I am a lazy person.**

**So, here is chapter 9. Please enjoy ^^**

* * *

"_Love is really something that can't be forgotten so easily"_

_-Hotaru Imai-_

Chapter 9:

_Beep…. Beep…_

Today was the same as always.

Everything I saw was just a color of white.

Everything I heard was still that disturbing sound.

Everything I smelt was still that unrealistic smell.

Every second in this place, I felt all of my strength just drained out of my body.

I didn't know how many days I have spent inside this _prison_.

I wanted to go outside to play with the children.

I wanted to bath under the sunlight.

I wanted to smell the fragment of nature.

Will I die in a place like this?

Will there be a chance for me to go outside again?

Will I meet _him _again?

I just can't do anything. I felt so insecure…

Someone, please help me…

Please….

Take me out of here….

…xXx…

Today, he sees her there again. Sitting on one of the benches while reading some books, she _absolutely _doesn't mind anything at all. She just sits there, disappears inside that fictional world of her.

However, the thing he wonders the most is the reason why she doesn't need to attend physical education class. It happened many times before and he never got a chance to ask her about that.

There are many reasonsfor those who don't attend PE. They maybe don't like PE so much because it is such a boring subject. Or maybe there is something wrong with their health that they are not allowed to do physical things.

He feels that he is leaning to the second option. He has to admit. That Imai always protects Mikan as if she is afraid that something might happen to the brunette. So he never has a chance to talk to her.

He runs past the bench as she disappears from his sight. He immediately turns around and sees that there is no one beside him at this time, even Ruka.

To be frankly, he doesn't like PE much but his body just reacts on his own. Sometimes, he wants to ditch this class and goes to the Sakura tree to get some sleeps. However, he is too curious about that new transferee, actually, not a transferee, she was _once _a student here but she has some business that she needs to be out of the school for a moment.

Mikan Sakura…

Whenever he thinks of that name, there is a tingling feeling inside his stomach. It is almost the same that he has known this name from a long time ago. And those hazel eyes of her, they look at him as if they are staring at the deepest part of his soul.

Of course, she has succeeded. The first time they met, she told him about his fake façade, something that even his sister never discovers. But still, she is the first one who has seen through that mask and had the courage to stand up against him…. To think about it, she really is an interesting person.

And he knows. He knows that she holds a secret deep inside her. A secret that only she and her best friend know and that is also the reason for her disappearance from the school.

But he has to admit that she has a heart of ice. There are any walls surrounding her heart that he doesn't know if he can pull all of them down. It is the beginning of August already. He doesn't have much time left…

"HYUUGA"

Someone's voice calls out, knocking him back to his world. He turns around and sees his PE teacher standing not too far from him with raging breaths. Now, what did he do this time?

"I tried to call you many times but you didn't listen at all. It is as if you are no longer in this world." The teacher says with a sigh "Anyways, you have finished your running. You can rest now" Natsume nods at him as the teacher walks back to his spot again.

Without missing any second, he darts his eyes to where the brunette is sitting as his eyes shines brightly when he realizes that her best friend is nowhere in sight. If this is a work of Ruka, he must take note to treat him later.

Cuz' God just gives him a golden opportunity.

…xXx…...

Today, she feels it as well. Everytime, in this particular period, he always stares at her like she is a mysterious animal that has just appeared on Earth. And everytime, she acts as if she doesn't realize that stare even though it is disturbing her too much.

But she doesn't have any authority to tell him not to look at her. She knows he has taken an interest in her. Well, after that _newspaper incident _and the whole _partner _thing, she feels like her popularity is rising as well.

She has _actually _beenpopular since the beginning. After many days away from this school, the first thing greeted her when she came back was a big banner with the word 'WELCOME' plastered on it. She swears this is the work of her fan club. And not to mention whatever she does, it is always in the newspaper like a _must-have _thing.

Now, not only her fan club is wider, she has a new headache as well. The appearance of a new student during the time that she is away, a.k.a Natsume Hyuuga. Oh god, she doesn't care if he is the god of this school or he has a face of a celebrity, she just knows that he pisses the hell out of her.

He always finds a time when she is alone to talk, no screw that, _court _her. In the end, she asks Hotaru to never leave her side to protect her. And she has to admit he is a persistent one. Ever since the _detention incident_, he texts her all day and night, every time, even in the classroom. If she doesn't answer that mail, he will text until her textbox is full.

And sometimes, he even calls her in the middle of the night just to tell her that he wants to her voice. _How wonderful that is_. Also, there is a thing that happened not too long ago and she can't find a way to forget about it.

That day was the _only _day she walked him because both her parents and Hotaru were busy with their works. On the way back home, she got a feeling that someone was following her, however, when she turned around, that presence disappeared immediately. So she continued walking and when she passed the crossroad, she looked at the mirror and saw the reflection of a person with messy raven-hair and crimson eyes hiding behind the wall.

**PLEASE**

**TELL**

**HER**

**THAT**

**HE**

**IS**

**NOT**

**A**

**STALKER**

Following her like that just to find her house, he didn't have any shame at all. Why does he need to go that far just to make her fall in love with him? Or is it just a pure coincidence? _As if. _But she knows one thing for sure, she will never _ever _date someone like him.

"Yo Polka"

Speak of the devil and the devil comes. Great. Someone is probably cursing her right now. And whoever that person is, he has succeeded. Congratulations. Note the sarcasm, please.

This time, she can't get away from him.

…..xXx…..

"Yo Polka" He says, just to get her attention. This is a one-of-a-lifetime opportunity that might never happen to him again. However, the only thing he gets is a silence as Mikan still stares at her book like no one appeared at all. She is completely ignoring his existence.

How he hates it when a person doesn't pay attention to him. Not to mention, that is the person whom he swore he would make her fall in love with him.

"Polka" He calls her again with that ridiculous nickname. He sees her eyebrows twitching a little bit. He knows she hears it and she doesn't like that name at all. However, to be frankly, he likes that name so much that he will have to make sure that no one will call her that, _except for him_.

Well, he _is_ possessive after all.

She still ignores him. God, this woman is so stubborn and his patient is reaching its limit. Has he told anyone that he has short-tempered? If not then you know it now.

"Pol-…."

_Slam_

He intends to call her again but she shuts the book with much force as she glares at him. Oh well, at least, she reacts to him. Normally, she just sits there and does nothing at all. This is the first step.

"Has anyone told you that you are so _damn _persistent?" She says with her icy tone with a scowl on her face. She is mad at him, yep, he has already predicted that.

"Can you just leave me alone?" She opens her book again and looks at it, not minding Natsume at all. She still has a lot of chapter that she needs to read and because of him, she doesn't make any process at all.

Natsume sulks at he looks at the book which takes the attention from him like children take away a piece of candy. He immediately reaches for her book and snatches out of her hand, holding it as high as he can

"Hey" She yells at him, trying to jump to reach the book "Give it back" She jumps again but everything she tries, it is always in vain. He is too tall for her to reach that book.

"Heh?! Twilight?" Natsume scans through the book's cover and reads out loud the name "Why are you still reading something like this, Polka? Not only your underwear but also your taste in book is awful"

"At least…" Mikan retorts, still trying to grab the book "…Edward Cullen is _more handsome_ and _nicer _than you"

Hearing that sentence, Natsume's eyes darken. She has touched his most sensitive part when she talks about his look. No one, he means, no one can tell him that another fictional person is more handsome than him.

With that, in a swift moment, Natsume takes a step back, walking away of the brunette. Mikan stumbles a few steps then stares at the raven-haired lad with wide eyes.

He raises the book up with his two fingers and swings it as if he wants to challenge her "Catch me if you can" He smirks at her before run off to god-knows-where

Mikan looks at him with a horror-struck expression. Hotaru will surely kill her if she finds out that Mikan runs. And when that happens, who knows what she will do to her. Punish her? Boil her? Cook her?

However, she is getting to the good part of the novel. Bella finds out about Edward Cullen (who is really handsome). She can't let that persistent pervert take away her novel like that before she can read till the end.

Without any thought, Mikan immediately runs after Natsume

She hopes that Hotaru will forgive her about this

…..xXx…..

Standing not too far from Mikan and Natsume, two people face each other. One is trying to block the way while the other one tries to find a way pass.

"Nogi, let me pass" Hotaru says, staring at the blonde in front of her

Ruka just shakes his head "I will if you tell me about what happened at that time"

"I told you, there was nothing" Hotaru replies for the million times "Now, please, I need to go"

"Until you tell me" Ruka answers back stubbornly "I remembered that you stayed by Mikan's side for that long time. Now, you walk home with her, you eat with her, you stare at her all day. Please, Hotaru, tell me what happened"

Hotaru just stares at Ruka blankly. She knows she still loves Ruka because of the pounding heart when she hears that plead. She told herself that she needed to get rid of that feeling away so that she could protect Mikan. However, love is really something that can't be forgotten so easily.

After a moment, Hotaru sighs "I will tell you. But promise me that you will never tell anyone else, even your best friend"

Ruka's eyes soften "You have my words"

"Mikan is-…."

"HEY GUYS, THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MIKAN-SAMA. COME TO HELP HER"

A voice of a boy gets Hotaru's attention as she looks at the direction where that boy goes with worry in her eyes. Something must have happened to Mikan. She immediately takes out her duck scooter and jumps on it.

"What about our conservation?" Ruka asks

"We will continue some time later" Hotaru replies before she flies away, leaving a dumb-founded Ruka behind.

A moment later, she arrives at the school ground where a mob of students gather around. She lands her scooter in the middle of the mob and stares at the figure leaning on the wall with raging breath.

"MIKAN" Hotaru calls out to her best friend whose hand was still clutching at her chest with a pain expression on her face.

"H-Hotaru…." Mikan says between her breaths as she tries to open her eyes to look at her best friend.

"Don't say anything." Hotaru comments "Come on, I will take you to the infirmary" She takes out a remote and pushes the button on it as a bed appears behind the duck scooter. She sets Mikan on the bed and rides her scooter away, not minding people's stare at all.

Students begin to whisper with each other as Ruka arrives at the place. He looks around and spots his friend standing like a statue near the wall.

"Natsume… What's wrong?" Ruka pats Natsume's shoulder. However, there is no response as Ruka looks in front of him and sees that Natsume is holding on a book and stares at it with regret and fear in his eyes.

What on earth has happened?

* * *

**This is the end ^^**

**Well, many of you may ask about 'Twilight' novel in the story. Actually, I intend to write the name of another fanfiction. However, I suddenly in the mood of reading Twilight again so I write it in. hehehe. But it is a good story even though their plot is too easy to predict**

**And I have to admit that I'm turning Natsume into a stalker. I don't know what I have done to him. Oh well, he wants to have Mikan's heart after all.**

**This chapter is a little too short. Maybe you guys don't like short chapter. Haizzz**

**Now, the question is 'WHAT HAPPEN WITH MIKAN?'**

**You can take time to answer that question. I have given many clues to answer that question. **

**And the answer will be in the next chapter.**

**Till the next time**

**Thank you for reading ^^**


	10. Good Guy

**OH MY GOSH.**

**Someone help me please…**

**I have many ideas. I have computer. But I don't have time to write new chapter (and sometimes, I am being lazy)**

**I mean, is there a way to let me write much faster? How can I finish this story?… T-T**

**Actually, I could have updated this chapter yesterday. However, the Internet in my house got broken down and then, you know the rest of it.**

**Anyways, this is the latest chapter that took me a week to write.**

**Please enjoy**

**P/S: I don't own GA**

* * *

"_There is nothing I don't know. There is no secret I can't find out._

_Since I'm the famous blackmailer"_

_-Hotaru Imai-_

Chapter 10:

How can something like this happen to me?

Did I do something wrong? Did god hate me for not being a good child?

All I wanted was to live a normal life like other peers.

Was it a sin to wish to be normal?

I waited and waited as time passed by…

However, it seemed that this wish was too much to ask for

Now, as the leaves turned brown…

As the red sun light up the sky…

As the clock struck twelve,…

I slowly became despair...

One day, I will die…

I will leave everything behind…

My family…

My best friend…

And most of all, …

I couldn't fulfill my promise with him…

.….xXx…..

She clutches her shirt. Short raging breathes comes out from her mouth. It is painful, very painful. She knows she shouldn't do it. She knows this will happen to her. However, she has to be stubborn to do something like that. Now, she regrets everything.

"Mikan, hang in there" Her best friend's voice echoes in the hall. It looks like she is worrying about her again. No wonder, when she has an attack like this, Hotaru must be by her side immediately.

She hears the door rattle as a faint smell filled into her nose. Ah, this is the smell that she comes to hate it so much_. That antiseptic smell_. She doesn't have to guess as she already knows where she is now. It is such an obvious thing.

She feels her body collided with something soft and a blanket was placed over her (except for her head). "Wait here. I'll be back" Before she could even think about what her friend says, the door is closed with a slam and she is now alone in the room.

Ah. Typical Hotaru. She is over-reacting. As if someone is hurting like her can sneak away easily, not to mention moving around. She must remind Hotaru to study how to stay calm when _this _happens.

_Tik Tok…_

It is very boring. Hotaru is taking so long. She doesn't have anything to do. Lying on the bed, somehow, even though she doesn't like it and doesn't want to admit out loud, she wants to have a little nap. With that, she closes her eyes.

_Rattle_

The door is opened again. It seems that Hotaru has returned. However, the footsteps aren't hers. They belong to a boy. She lets her eyes shut, doesn't move a muscle.

At that moment, she feels a hand placing on top of her head, stroking her hair. This hand is warm and somehow, so nostalgic. As if someone has patted her head like this before. Her father? Her neighbor?

"I'm sorry" She hears him say. Yes. That voice. That is the voice she is longing to hear. The voice that she has known for a long time. The voice that she misses so much. The voice that belongs to one person. The person she wants to meet the most. She opens her eyes lazily as all she sees is a mob of black with a tiny bit of red in a midst of white.

"Natsu-kun…" She unconsciously says that name out loud. What can she do about it? She is too tired now. But she knows she will be safe. There is nothing for her to worry about. Because he is here…

He is here with her…

_Her childhood best friend…_

She lets out a small smile as sleepiness takes over her

…..xXx…..

What did he just do?

Natsume asks himself as he leans on the door outside the infirmary. Please tell him that he wasn't patting her head. He was just coming here to visit her and return her book. Nothing more, nothing less.

But then, why did he pat her head like that? And even say sorry?

To be frankly, he doesn't know what is going on with him. But one thing for sure, he regrets about the thing he just did. Who knows that Polka has a weak body? That will be the reason why she doesn't attend P.E class.

But he has to admit, she looks beautiful even she is sleeping. And her hair is so soft. At that moment, if it isn't for her smile, which makes him shock, he doesn't know what he will do to her.

"_Natsu-kun"_

Wait. Who is that 'Natsu-kun'? He is curious about that person since when she mentions about him, she smiles. A smile that she has never showed him (she only has a frown with her when she looks at him every time)

Damn it. What is this feeling of uneasiness?

Why does he feel this way?

Is he jealous? Jealous with that 'Natsu-kun'?

You have got to be kidding him.

He is Natsume Hyuuga and he will never get jealous…

.

.

.

.

.

But thinks again. It's so frustrating. He will find that 'Natsu-kun' and beats the hell out of him, making sure that Polka belongs to him.

Yes. He will definitely do that. He doesn't care who that person is. All he wants is to make that person disappear from this world, and most of all, disappear from Mikan's life

"What are you doing here?"

A cold voice spats at his face as he darts his eyes to look to the person in front of him. It is Polka's best friend, Hotaru Imai.

He smirks "What I'm doing here is none of your business"

That girl is now emitting a dark aura and glares at him. "Leave now. I don't want someone like you to be here"

The smirk immediately leaves his face which begins to darken every second. "I know what I did is wrong but you can't stop me. I am interested in her so there is no way I will let her go"

As Natsume says that sentence, there is a pregnant silence in the hallway. Out of nowhere, Hotaru smirks evilly but her eyes look at Natsume as if she wants to kill him right in the spot

"You are interested in her? You have got to be kidding me" Hotaru takes out her Baka gun and aims at the raven-haired lad "As if I don't know about your _bet_ with your little friends"

Natsume is speechless. He doesn't think this girl will find out about the bet. That information is top secret. "How did you find out?"

"There is nothing I don't know. There is no secret I can't find out. Since I'm the famous blackmailer" Hotaru pauses for a few seconds "Let me tell you, Hyuuga, stay away from Mikan because you don't know about the consequence of this stupid act of yours."

"Did you tell Polka?"

"If I had told her, she would have been away from you from a long time ago"

"Then why won't you tell her?"

"Because I also have a bet with someone" Hotaru glares at Natsume "Leave now"

With that, Natsume unwillingly does what she says and leaves the infirmary. Hotaru sighs as she lowers her gun down.

"_Because I also have a bet with someone"_

It is so ironic. She can't believe that she herself has that kind of bet. And most of all, that Hyuuga is the key to save Mikan's life. However, letting everything depending on Hyuuga like this, she doesn't know if she will win this bet.

A bet with the god of death itself….

..…xXx…..

Mikan slowly opens her eyes, adjusting the light around her. She scans around the room and makes a conclusion that she is now in the infirmary. And if she is here, she must have it again.

"You have awaken, Mikan…" Hearing that voice, she immediately gets her attention to the person sitting at the edge of her bed. Seeing her best friend, somehow, she lets out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe you sleep for one whole afternoon."

Mikan only smiles sheepishly. "So, do I need to take the medicine?"

In the corner of her eyes, she sees Hotaru standing up and walking to the door. "It's a miracle that your health is still stable. I don't know what to do if your condition gets worse"

"Well, it seems that I still have some time left" Mikan smiles, however, her eyes look into faraway place "There is no way I'm going to leave this place so soon"

"Get some rest, Mikan. I'll have to call someone" Hotaru says, not looking at the brunette.

"Just go, Hotaru. I'm okay, now"

The raven-haired lass opens the infirmary door. However, before she can take a step outside, she turns around and speaks in her hoarse voice that is about to cry. "Next time, don't do something like that again, please"

Mikan nods at Hotaru "Got it" With that, her figure disappears behind the door which is closed silently.

Looking at the direction of the door with sad eyes, Mikan sighs. Sometimes, she knows she is a burden to everyone else. Just because of this sickness of her. And because of this, she often wonders if she is a bird in cage after all. Never knows about freedom, never knows about the world outside.

Mikan pushes herself and sits up from the bed. From now, on, she must be careful. She can't let that Hyuuga, aka Pervert fox, mess up her life anymore. She doesn't know why he always follows her and determines to make her fall in love with him like that. They have just met and _boom, _chemical happened.

Suddenly, her hand touches something hard on the bed. She looks down and sees her Twilight novel..

How come it is here?

She holds it in her hand and stares at it with wide eyes. She remembers Hyuuga taking it from her, making her through this suffering moment. But then, it is here, on her bed, next to her, good as ever…

She tries to recall all the things that happened before she went to sleep. She unconsciously touches her forehead. Yes. Someone has patted her head while she was fake-sleeping.

"_I'm sorry"_

And that apology. It can't be Hyuuga. His voice has never sounded so sincere like that before. And that person has something to do with black and red.

.

.

.

.

Yeah. Black hair and red eyes. No doubt. It is him. Natsume Hyuuga. As if there is another person in this world has that kind of eyes

Mikan sighs again as she looks at the book. Well, at least he gave it back to her and apologized to her. A corner of her lip curls up.

Maybe…Just maybe…

Natsume is a good guy….

…..xXx…..

_Ring Ring_

"Hello. Nogi is speaking"

"_Hello Nogi."_

"I-Imai. W-What a surprise."

"_Even I am surprised myself."_

"So, w-what makes you calling the person you-don't-want-to-see-the-most?"

"_I think…."_

_._

_._

_._

"…_It is time for me to tell you everything"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Eh?"

* * *

**Ten… Ten… Ten… This is the end **

**A cliff-hanger. Yes, I know.**

**And in this chapter, you can find out a small change in Mikan's feeling towards Natsume. Maybe, this isn't 100% hatred anymore.**

**I think most of you have discovered Mikan's illness, am I right? With all those hints, you can guess it easily.**

**However, about Mikan's past, I won't say anything about it until the chapter about Natsume's birthday. (That's the time when everything goes wrong)**

**So, for the next chapter, I will give you one clue and you can think about the rest of it.**

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I am the great Sumire Shouda, president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club. I don't care who you are and what you do… just _stay away from my Natsume_"

**That's all. Please wait until I finish the next chapter and you will know the answer (This is the easiest question, I tell you). **

**Thanks for reading and supporting ^^**


End file.
